HUMANOS EN EQUESTRIA
by der riese
Summary: despues de la mas reciente aventura de twilight celestia y luna se veran con un enigma de una especie que nadie jamas en equestria escucho hablar pero ahora se presenta y no se sabe como y con que intenciones llegaron a equestria pero seran ayudadas por alguien inesperado a qui no tome en cuenta la pelicula de equestria girls
1. un dia cualquiera

Eran las 6 AM en canterlot la princesa celestia subía el sol como de costumbre al terminar se dirigió a la mesa del palacio para disfrutar de un desayuno con su querida hermana luna ya que durante toda la tarde la pasarían a lado de la princesa Cadence y twilight disfrutando un día de campo cualquiera como festejo por haber derrotado al más reciente villano que apareció en equestria tirek unas cuantas horas atendiendo sus asuntos luna se acercó a su hermana.

Luna-celestia lista para irnos

Celestia-claro hermana partamos de inmediato, capitán shining armor

Shining-princesas

Luna-te encargamos el palacio por el momento saldremos a tratar unos asunto

Shining-Por supuesto princesa luna

En la nueva casa de twilight estaba reunida con sus amigas que también participarían en el picnic

Rainbow dash-oigan alguien ha visto ha spike

Rarity-de seguro debe de estar dormido

Fluttershy-bu-bueno es importante dormir después de todo

Applejack- ha la abuela ya lo hubiese pateado por la ventana

Twilight- no se preocupen lo iré a despertarlo por mi cuenta

Twilight despertó a spike y todas se reunieron bajo un gran árbol cerca de sweet apple acres allí mismo arribaron las princesas celestia y luna haciendo una reverencia las saludaron y solo esperaron a que llegara Cadence pocos minutos después apareció y empezó la pequeña reunión se platicaban entre ellas historias de equestria cosas divertidas incluso chismes poco después Applejack volteo a ver a spike haciendo una pregunta.

Applejack- disculpe princesa celestia pero la forma de caminar de spike me resulta un poco interesante ninguna de nosotras podemos pararnos como el solo discord

Celestia- y que tiene eso de extraño

Applejack- pues abra más criaturas que no hayamos visto que puedan andar como spike

Luna- las hay Applejack se llamaban

En ese momento celestia volteo a ver a luna interrumpiéndola

Luna- sucede algo hermana

Recuerda que no debemos hablar de eso

Twilight entro en duda rápidamente preguntando a que se refería luna

Luna-lo siento twilight pero lo olvide es mejor no saber de eso podemos continuar con nuestra reunión

Así continuaron toda la tarde hasta el momento del anochecer cuando todas se retiraron a sus hogares al momento de la llegada de luna y celestia al palacio shining armor pudo marcharse a casa en el imperio de cristal.

Por otra parte twilight estaba demasiado curiosa quería saber a qué criaturas se refería la princesa luna y por qué celestia no quería que supieran de ellas

Spike-twi creo que ya es hora de dormir

Twilight- lo se spike pero estoy entusiasmada quiero saber que son esas criaturas a las que se referían las princesas tienes razón spike creo que ya es hora de dormir por hoy.

En ese momento spike escupió una carta la cual twilight abrió inmediatamente en ella decía que la princesa celestia solicitaba su presencia en canterlot pero no con urgencia simplemente para una visita normal y tratar un pequeño asunto

Spike-que dice twilight

Twilight- nada de qué preocuparse spike la princesa solicito mi presencia en canterlot quizás para platicar un poco o asignarme a algo

Spike se volvió a dormir al igual que twilight en sus sueños twilight se pregunta de qué cosa querría hablar la princesa con ella pero más que nada quería saber que eran las criaturas que no avía mencionado luna en su pequeña visita pero de igual manera no podía esperar a que amaneciera ya que a primera hora tomaría el primer tren a canterlot además más emoción tenia al saber que su hermano estaría allí para pasar un rato junto a él y a su amiga Cadence sería una reunión sin la necesidad de que algo malo suceda.

HOLA bueno en primera está en la primera parte de mi fin es algo corta pero los otros capítulos los pienso hacer más largos esta es solo el principio espero les agrade de aquí en adelante y continúen leyendo tengo en mente uno capítulos dependiendo de cómo desarrolle la historia


	2. conozcamos un poco de ellos

Tan pronto amaneció en ponyville cuando los rayos de sol apenas si se presentaba twilight estaba lista para salir a canterlot camino a la estación paso por una pequeña tocada que se hacía y vio a Octavia quien tocaba tan bello como siempre pero noto algo que dio por desapercibido antes la forma de tocar de Octavia era la misma posición de spike al camina pero ella solo lo hacía para tocar caminaba igual que todos viendo un pequeño reloj que portaba se apresuró y alcanzo a tomar el tren tan pronto se subió se quedó dormida ya que la noche pasa le fue imposible dormir de la curiosidad sin darse cuenta del tiempo que avía pasado cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de canterlot se despertó bruscamente al salir se cegó por el brillo del sol pero después de eso vio decenas de dirigibles de la armada real de equestria por todos lados avía guardias reales rondando al ver eso twilight sintió que algo muy malo pasaría a sí que sin demoras corrió a ver a la princesa pero en esos momento por los caminos que pasaba veía que los guardias estaban tranquilos platicando charlando ligando ETC no solo guardias reales sino que también guardias de la princesa luna esto le resultaba extraño a twilight cuando entro en el salón real se encontró a la princesa celestia firmando unos papeles y saludando a unos miembros de suma importancia ella espero sabiendo que sería inconveniente interrumpir cuando una voz familiar sonó.

Shining armor-twili como has estado hermanita

Twilight-hermano que está pasando por que canterlot está repleto de guardias reales

Shining armor- j aja no pasa nada malo twilight es solo una pequeña muestra de la armada a los habitantes de canterlot es para que conozcan nuestros equipos y pregunten por lo que tenga curiosidad

En ese momento la princesa celestia se acercó a ambos shining armor se despido de twilight diciendo que la vería mas tarde para pasar el rato junto con Cadence la princesa le pido que la acompañara al balcón para platicar un poco

Celestia- esto te es extraño verdad

Twilight – así es princesa pero es increíble la vista

Celestia – este es el poder de equestria para mantener seguros a todos lo que los habitan tanto como para defendernos de prontos ataques de los changeling

Twilight – usted cree que nos vuelvan a atacar

Celestia- no lo creo de ser así estabas estaremos preparados nada nos puede amenazar en estos tiempos bueno twilight me retiro debo tratar unos asuntos por que no buscas a Cadence y a shining armor para que pases este hermoso día junto con ellos

Después de eso celestia se retiró del balcón twilight bajo las escaleras donde se encontró con Cadence e hicieron su peculiar saludo tiempo después de eso salieron del castillo

Cadence- busquemos a shining armor y todo estará listo

Las dos se acercara dónde estaba shining armor dando unas órdenes a unos guardias antes de que él se retirara los tres pasaron y se divirtieron hasta el anochecer las tropas se avían retirado de la ciudad Cadence y shining armor se marcharon al imperio de cristal pero twilight decidió ir a la biblioteca de canterlot no sin antes consultar a la princesa si podía acceder a los libros que tenía prohibidos celestia le menciono que ya Hera una princesa y tenía derecho a todo así que no se lo negó para twilight era pura felicidad y se encerró allí durante horas pronto saco un libro que parecía tener muchos años sin ser tocado le soplo y para su sorpresa el libro dejo de ser grueso y paso a ser de unas 130 hojas después de eso apareció lyra

Lyra-twilight que haces aquí

Twilight – más bien que haces aquí

Lyra- pues veras suelo escabullirme para buscar el libro que tienes en tu poder ahora

Twilight- de que trata el libro

Lyra – por lo que he leído trata sobre una especie que solo celestia, luna y discord conocen pero en este está toda su información que ellas recopilaron

Ambas se pusieron a leer el libro acabándolo en una media hora el libro contenía que esta especie no poseía magia ni alas mucho menos mucha fuerza ellos dieron los principios básicos para empezar a cosechar y construir pero después de eso el libro no tenía nada mas lyra se marchó ya que ella había acabado todo lo que podía aprender de ellos por el contrario twilight se llevó el libro buscando a la princesa celestia y consiguió dar con ella pero como no la encontró quizás por lo tarde que era decido pasar la noche en una habitación en canterlot al día siguiente tan pronto se levantó el sol ella daba por hecho que igual celestia corrió a buscarla cuando

Twilight – princesa celestia puedo preguntarle algo

Celestia – es muy temprano no crees jeje pero delante de que….

Celestia noto el libro que twilight cargaba rápidamente se lo quitó de encima y paso a una actitud más sería

Celestia – twilight de donde sacaste el libro y dime por favor que no lo has leído

Twilight – lo siento princesa pero ya lo leí

En ese momento celestia cedió y procedió a contarles lo que sabía

Celestia- estas criaturas se llamaban a sí mismas humanos no poseían nada de lo que tenemos pero no les importaba tenían una inteligencia impresionante y construían cosas que los ayudaban pero pronto empezaron a construir armas creímos en un principio que serían para defenderse o practicar algún deporte con ellas nos aviamos equivocado ellos eran sumamente violentos con cualquier pequeño disgusto pronto empezaron a encerrar a varios de nosotros y los utilizaban para sus tareas pesadas los tres reinos en ese entonces se unieron y le declararon la guerra a los humanos pegados, ponis terrestres y unicornios pelearon contra ellos la batalla era muy pareja ya que a pesar de no poseer magia vuelo o fuerza avían desarrollado ballestas lanzas escudos y armaduras que los protegían a diferencia de nosotros que solo los dejábamos inconscientes por no querer lastimarlos ellos si mataban a los nuestros si no fuera por la intervención de mi hermana y yo habríamos perdido los mandamos a un lugar del cual jamás volveríamos a verlos era lo mejor ya que discord planeaba usarlos gracias a los violentos que se volvían ahora esta es la verdad transportamos a todos a un lugar al azar sin saber me temo que en equestria esa raza esta extinta no sabemos si a donde los mandamos o con quien pero era mejor que tenerlos aquí eso es todo desde entonces no sabemos nada de ellos

Twilight se quedó en shock después de oír esa historia se retiró del salón ya que sabía que no había nada más por saber de ellos en ese momento cuando twilight se retiró apareció luna detrás de celestia

Luna- porque le ocultaste esa parte

Celestia- hay cosas que ni ella debe saber por lo mientras tu debes seguir vigilando ya que la luna es el único portal por cierto no has hecho contacto con ellos verdad hermana

En ese momento luna queda algo confundía con la pregunta puesto que había roto esa regla de viajar a su mundo

Luna-claro que no hermana jamás rompería esa regla

Celestia noto un tono de inseguridad en la voz de luna pero no pregunto por ellos

Luna-bueno es noche de viernes me retiro

Celestia que haces todos los viernes

Pues viajar y cuidar de los sueños pero fuera del palacio

En ese entonces luna salió y celestia se dirigió a dormir twilight avía llegado a casa de igual forma no podía creer que hubiera una guerra con otras cosas que no fueran ponys en los cielos de canterlot luna se dirijo Asia el espacio llegando a la luna donde del otro lado se apreciaba un planeta similar a equestria en eso un hechizo rodeo a luna transformándola y dándole forma humana con un cabello largo color azul oscuro y un vestido azul cielo su cuerno desapareció y se volvió un anillo con el emblema de su cutie Mark unos labios pintados con labial azul pero igual aun podía volar y usar su magia se dirigió Asia ese planeta olvidando por completo las reglas de su hermana

Luna- vamos a divertirnos un poco en nuestro trabajo

Celestia pensaba que luna obedecía las reglas al pie de la letra así que como cualquier otro día tomo una ducha y se dirigió a dormir

En una esquina del tejado de canterlot estaba sentado discord de una forma alegre

Discord- parece que la pequeña ya sabe que son pero no sabe que ellos existen todavía DECERIA O QUISAS NO mejor dejó que las cosas sigan su rumbo por cierto mañana es la hora de té con Fluttershy y no he preparado los sándwiches

En ese momento discord desapareció dejando una pequeña risa

Bueno esto es todo por ahora pensaba hacer esta historia como un one shot pero creo que si la are por capítulos tratare de subir las partes tan pronto como las acabe o cuando no tenga tarea


	3. por el lado de los humanos

Bueno antes de comenzar leí unos comentarios y pues si meteré expresiones, puntos y comas y parece que mi historia ira parecida a la de uno que comento pero intentare sacarla o desviarla para que sea más original y quizás la lea más tarde bueno es todo empecemos por cierto esto se saldrá un poco de tema a sí que pueden saltarse este cap. o solo lean los primeros cap. este capítulo es para conocer a los miembros ósea los otros protagonistas ahora si empecemos

General-(gritando) VAMOS SEÑORITAS MUEVANSE SON UN CUERPO DE ELITE NO SON CUALQUIER SOLDADO DEBILUCHO DE SUS PAISES MUEVANSE.

Luis-(enojado pero entusiasmado) maldito al menos se llevó a los países por igual no lo crees

Saul-somos de México que esperabas.

General- (gritando) ya basta de charlar señoritas o los are pelear en lodo para que nos entretengan.

Bueno nosotros somos miembros de un escuadrón de elite encargado de explorar planetas con posibilidad de albergar vida y evitar la sobrepoblación del planeta en este tiempo ya es posible gracias a un portal en el espacio que rastrea atmosferas idénticas o similares a las de la tierra y nosotros somos enviados para determinar si son o no habitables solemos ir armados con tal de tener seguridad puesto que nos hemos topado con mundos bastante hostiles cuando el planeta alcanzo la suma total de 14 mil millones de habitantes se desplego nuestro equipo por decirlo en términos generales no somos simples guerrilleros somos la elite de la elite de nuestros países una organización multinacional llamada APE (armed planetary exploration) (armada de exploración planetaria) yo soy el líder de mi escuadrón los caballeros negros somos uno de los escuadrones con mayor rango de efectividad pero al explorar no solo se asigna un escuadrón es como movilizar una armada pequeña pero con suficiente poder destructivo apoyados en todos los ambientes fuerza aérea marina terrestre las operaciones se llevan de acuerdo a los estándares si el mundo es habitable una nave colonizadora atraviesa el portal en el espacio y lo demás es historia si no es así ese mundo se da por olvidado y continuamos esa es una simple explicación continuemos.

Después del duro entrenamiento cada quien ase lo que quiere pues uno se merece un descanso aparte era viernes ósea noche libre hasta el lunes,

Videojuego- jajajajajajaaja has sobrevivido 47 rondas

Luis-(frustrado) maldición ya no pasó de la 50 ¿por qué?

Saul llego por atrás lazándome una bolsa de patatas

Saul-(sarcástico) tus reflejos han mejorado bastante

Luis-(risa sarcástica) j aja que quieres si quieres jugar ve por el otro mando.

Saul- (serio) que no oíste tenemos reunión

Luis-(curioso) otro planeta

Los dos se dirigieron a la sala de reunión y tomaron asiento junto con los 2 miembros restantes de su escuadrón

Luis- (bromeando) que me perdí

Sebastián-de nada aun no empieza

Marco-(SARCASTICO) estuvo mejor que crespúsculo Ok no

General-(en tono serio) bien soldados el portal detecto otro planeta con atmosfera idéntica a la nuestra

Luis-(sorprendido) pero si hasta ahora solo hemos hallado atmosferas parecidas jamás una idéntica al 100%

General-(afirmando) es cierto a los cerebritos les dio mucha curiosidad lo que descubrieron así que ya saben que hacer debemos ganarnos el sueldo no es así tienen la esperanza de que pueda ser el gemelo idéntico de la tierra eso es ya demasiado pero tendremos que averiguarlo por ahora eso es todo pueden retirarse a excepción de los líderes de escuadrón quédense un momento

Todos(al unísono sarcásticos) nos vemos capitán

Luis-(sarcástico) malditos

Bueno señores la razón por la que los tengo aquí es sencilla para esta misión se les asignara un cerebrito a cada escuadrón

Otro capitán- que no querrá decir

General-(molesto) escuche eso y será mejor que no lo repitan bueno continuando mañana sábado el miembro extra lo conocerán y le presentan el escuadrón y las instalaciones es todo pueden retirarse

Después de eso la sala de juntas quedo totalmente bacía Luis se retiró a su habitación cuando entraron sus compañeros

Saul- (feliz) que pasó vámonos

Luis-(sorprendido) que a donde con quien o que

Sebastián -(afirmando) como que adonde a un club es viernes no pensaras quedarte jugando videojuegos

Marco-(mirando seriamente) ¿o sí?

Luis-(dudando) eh no no no no de acuerdo dejen me cambio

Saul-pareces vieja apúrate

Después de media hora pasada salieron ya que saben que volverían a viajar de nuevo ya en el antro todos tranquilo al entrar carteras llenas energía a tope y listo para pasar una buena noche en eso todos estaban sentados en una mesa listos para tomar unas bebidas cuando una mujer se acercó.

Saul-eh mira

Sebastián-parece que es tu tipo

Marco-(analizando) por el pelo azul yo diría que ha de ser cosplayer sin duda.

Luis se acercó con la intención de ligarla la cual ella parecía muy interesada ambos salieron a la parte superior del antro para estar a solas

Luis-(coqueteando) luces muy hermosa puedo saber tu nombre

Al momento ella diría luna pero pensó que era extraño así que tuvo que pensar un momento lo cual lo dejo extrañado

Luna-(dudando) lu-Lucy

Que bello nombre

Después de eso la noche sigue igual luna tomo unas copas con él y sus amigos

A la mañana siguiente Luis despertó en una habitación de hotel con una hacia asombrosa

Luis-(extrañado) ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?

Miro una carta que decía fue muy divertido lo que hicimos anoche espero verte de nuevo besos Lucy

Luis-(sonriendo) almenas esta vez no acabo como en las vegas

Sonó el teléfono el cual contesto de inmediato con una voz muy ronca

Luis- ¿bueno?

General- (gritando como nunca) donde diablos se encuentra soldado son las 11 de la mañana y usted no aparece en un vale que este aquí de inmediato u olvídese de su paga de su comida y de su ropa

Luis – (asustado) enseguida voy general

Corrió de inmediato a la salida después de eso tomo un taxi hasta llegar a la base donde el general ya lo esperaba con una cara donde preferirías suicidarte

Luis-(seriamente asustado) señor me presento al servicio señor

General- (enojado) después de 4 horas de iniciar soldado patético, pero en fin te presento al quinto miembro de tu equipo su nombre es Sophie nacionalidad francesa es una de las mejores científicas de su grupo así que muestra sea a tu escuadro ahora has algo de una vez

Luis- (espantado) señor si señor no me quite la comida señor

Sophie- (tímida) e hola mucho gusto espero llevarnos bien

Luis-(tranquilo) claro bueno mostremos al equipo

Luis y Sophie recorrieron los pasillos mientras la observaba cabello largo color negro estatura mediana

Sophie-(confundida) disculpa por que me miras a si

Luis-(pensando en una respuesta rápida) eh no por nada por nada

Luis presento al equipo la nueva integrante para el viaje de mañana eh intento que fuera devorada por los demás que la vieron muy atractiva

Por otro lado en equestria luna llegaba al palacio veía a su hermana subir el sol

Celestia-(contenta) luna como estuvo tu noche te ves cansada

Luna-(bostezando) estuvo bien hermana nada fuera de lo usar todo parece seguir igual en su planeta

Celestia – (tranquila) me alegro deberías dormir luna

Luna-(casi dormida) eh si claro por supuesto (pensando) la historia de mi vida no puedo creer que ese eso pero solo fue por esta vez adema celestia no se enterara

Luna se dirigió a dormir celestia por su parte atendería los asuntos reales sin que ellos supieran que el domingo seria el ultimo día normal que tendrían.

HOLAS bueno hice lo imposible lance 3 cap. en un día el ultimo sin tanta importancia ósea este jeje un saludo a todos los que llegaron a este punto de la historia trate de seguir unas sugerencias no se confundan este fic tendrá muy poco romance y más acción la acción la planeo cuando los dos mundo colisiones tratare de subir y capitulo mas hoy pero si no mañana seguro subiendo entre semana de ser posible si no solo me quedara subir hasta el sábado eso es todo nos leemos luego :)


	4. primer encuentro

Bueno cuarto capítulo este si me llevo tiempo pero disfrútenlo

En equestria el tiempo paso rápido al igual que en la tierra era domingo por el lado de la tierra se hacían los preparativos para abordar la nave eh iniciar el viaje el lunes mientras en equestria era una historia diferente.

En ponyville twilight se encontraba junto con sus amigas platicando de sus cosas

Rarity-(curiosa) twilight como han ido las cosas con flash sentry

Twilight-(sonrojada) ra-rarity por que preguntas esas cosas

Fluttershy-(con su típica voz) si twilight todos lo sabemos dime has hecho un progreso

Rainbow dash-(mirada picarona) si twi lo has hecho

Applejack-(voz autoritaria) basta chicas sabemos que salen pero no es para tanto.

La tarde transcurría con normalidad todas se encontraban ayudando a Applejack en la granja reparando un granero al acabar Applejack decidió invitarlas a pasar la noche todas estaban acampando afuera ya que sería más divertido en eso twi dijo que olvido algo en casa e iría por ello no corrió tan rápido cuando escucho una voz conocida.

Discord-(feliz) adonde vas con tanta prisa mí querida princesa

Twilight-(sorprendida) discord ¿qué haces aquí?

Discord-(serio) veo que ya supiste quienes son los humanos no es a si

Twilight-(seria) eso que te incumbe discord ¿nos estuviste espiando?

Discord-(asiéndose el inocente) no jamás aria eso me lo conto un pajarito ¿pero te contaron absolutamente todo acerca de ellos?

Twilight-(seria) por supuesto que si celestia me dijo que no sabe a donde los mandaron y no queda ninguno

Discord-(carcajeándose) oh twili querida no puedo creer que creyeras eso tú crees que una especie la desaparece así por así quieres escuchar la historia completa

Twilight intrigada acepto rápidamente discord apareció una fogata almohadas y bombones para ambientar y con un chasquido de dedos mostro una imagen que twilight jama avía visto era equestria desde la luna

Discord- mira ya reconoces que esto es equestria pero este planeta vecino escondido en otra parte del espacio a una distancia aterradoramente larga es lo que ellos denominaron tierra y es su hogar que les asigno celestia si no me crees pregúntale a la princesa luna ella es la encargada de vigilarlos y ver qué acciones han hecho en su nuevo planeta pero actualmente luna dice que nada importante así que no hay nada de qué alarmarse pero celestia te mintió acerca de algunas cosas por alguna razón no quiere que nadie sepa de ellos simplemente ella trata de olvidarlos también.

Twilight se quedó con la boca abierta su mentora le avía mentido y ocultado algo muy importante pero esto no lo dejaría así hablaría personalmente con la princesa celestia el lunes por la mañana y con luna para que le contara mas de su situación así que volvió donde sus amigas para ver cómo se desarrollaría esto.

Discord-(voz burlona) me encanta como va esto pero me da curiosidad a la vez si los primates ya abran hecho algo productivo o seguirán peleando mejor tomare unas largas vacaciones en ponybeach

Discord se marchó twilight quedo dormida pensando porque celestia avía ocultado tal información a la mañana siguiente se encamino a la estación de ponyville para tomar el tren a canterlot.

En la tierra.

General-(gritando) vamos nenas apúrense suban a la nave, escuadrón caballeros negros dense prisa y suban el equipo aéreo y terrestre, escuadrón Ruby sujétense el equipo marítimo, escuadrón ángel municiones y armas lista a todos los demás muévanse señores 5 minutos comienza la partida hacia el portal. Todos a bordo de la nave estaban en su puesto sentados y listos para desembarcar se fueron en la nave Pegaso17.

Saul-(entusiasta) que piensas acción o planeta aburrido sin nadie

Luis-(feliz) hoy tengo ganas de dispararle a algo espero sea hostil

Marco-(sarcástico) espero y sea un planeta con hermosas mujeres gato

Sebastián-(extrañado)… ¿¡que!?

Marco-(serio) nada era sarcasmo

El general se presentó en el espacio de la nave donde reposaban los equipos

General-(dando órdenes) bien escuchen es un planeta con atmosfera sustentable así que no hay necesidad de arribar con equipo espacial vayan con el equipo de combate normal como siempre el escuadrón de los caballeros negros estará al mando bien eso es todo. Suerte soldados esperaremos su informe

Minutos antes de atravesar el portal el general abandono la nave y descendió a la tierra la nave cruzo el portal tardarían 2 minutos en llegar

Luis-(contento) no lo se me encanta que nos dejaran personalizar el traje parezco un scdo (soldado de choque de descenso orbital)

Un miembro del escuadrón ángel se paró de forma repentina

¿?- porque siempre son los encargados

Luis-(fastidiándolo) no es obvio somos los mejores en esto

¿?-pongámonos a prueba

Sophie-basta estamos aquí para una misión por favor no pelen

Después de eso volvieron a sus asiento y esperaron a salir del portal por el lado de equestria ese día avía sido por completo cubierto de nubes las principales ciudades canterlot ponyville el imperio de cristal, appleloosa, ETC solo estaban visibles las partes deshabitadas de equestria ya que los Pegasos programaron una lluvia en todos los lugares.

En la nave.

Piloto-(anunciando) señor salimos del portal tenemos vista del planeta

Todos observaron que parecía demasiado nublado pero era extraño solo en una parte mientras la nave descendía.

Piloto-(preguntando) señor empezamos descenso necesito un lugar para aterrizar

Luis miro por todas las partes del planeta sabía que si la nave entraba en una zona de tormenta estaría en grandes problemas pero noto un pequeño punto gris realizo un aumento y vio lo que parecía unas ruinas

Luis-(contestando) desciende en esas ruinas allí instalaremos la base

La nave comenzó con el descenso los radares no captaban nada fuera de lo usual debido a la tormenta la nave toco tierra y pronto se abrieron la puertas traseras las tropas siguieron según lo planeado levantaron un fuerte increíblemente amplio con materiales de la nave y madera del bosque everfree el cual no sabían su nombre

Luis-(analizando) un castillo rodeado por un bosque que parece una jungla y la diríjanse al sur parece como si fuera un desierto es extraño

¿?-señor hemos levantado el fuerte y creamos una pista de aterrizaje en el terreno que talamos todos están reunido y listos para recibir la siguiente orden

Luis avanzo a donde estaban todos reunidos

Luis-bien escuadrón ángel ustedes tomen 4 hombies y diríjanse al sur del desierto hacia esas montañas y repórtenme si encuentran algo

Todo el escuadrón de inmediato se puso en marcha

Luis- escuadrón Ruby exploren más a fondo ese bosque

Lo mismo hico ese escuadrón los demás escuadrones permanecieron en la base a la espera de ordenes

Marco-(gritando) oye mira esto

Luis se acercas a su escuadrón mirando el interior del castillo Luis pensó por los murales o yo diría que serían griegos mira esos Pegasos o unicornios dejemos en alicornios pero el castillo se ve demasiado medieval además debió sufrir un agravio para que este es esta condición.

En el bosque everfree zecora había salido a recolectar unas plantas al bosque las que necesitaban por desgracia estaban muy cerda de la base

Luis-(relajado) Sophie te encargo que analices esa ruinas iré a echar un vistazo al bosque sé que mande al otro escuadrón pero me da curiosidad

Luis partió junto con su escuadrón al bosque everfree

Marco-porque es necesario el armamento pesado

Luis-(bromeando) no lo sé pos si se nos presenta un monstruo gigante

Saul-(serio) yo de igual manera prefiero la precisión

Luis-(serio) por eso trajiste el 50 igual que yo

Sebastián-(presumiendo) no nada como una confiable escopeta

En ese momento zecora se encontraba recogiendo unas flores para una poción cuando vio a unas extrañas criaturas pasar cerca de ella solo separadas por árboles y matorrales de pronto Luis noto la presencia de zecora

Luis-(saboreando) alguien quiere cebra para la cena.

Disparo una ronda de 50 a muy poca distanciada de la cabeza de zecora solo por milímetros de error zecora estaba en shock no comprendía que avía pasado pero lo único que hico fue correr con dirección a ponyville no sin antes tomar unas cosas de su choza ellos la persiguieron creyendo que era un animal cualquiera pero se detuvieron al llegar a una choza un poco macabra zecora gracias a su conocimiento del bosque salió rápido y tomo un tren hacia canterlot.

Luis-(preguntando) que extraña choza algo pequeña ¿no lo crees?

Marco-(acostado) si pero mira la cama es muy cómoda

Saul-(seguro) esto no es un planeta deshabitado cierto

Ellos estuvieron allí por horas mientras zecora llegaba a canterlot donde twilight se encontraba platicando con las princesas shining armor que se encontraba allí vio que zecora se acercaba pero le resultaba extraño ya que ella no avía estado allí antes

Shining armor-(feliz) hola zecora que sorpresa verte aquí

Zecora (desesperada) shi-shining armor donde están las princesas dime

Shining armor-(extrañado) calma zecora se encuentra en el salón del trono

Ambos corrieron a toda prisa shining armor no entendía lo que pasaba entraron de golpe al salón donde twilight estaba con Cadence, luna y celestia

Zecora-(gritando) princesas unas criaturas me atacaron no las reconocí a ayúdeme….

Zecora callo desmallada luego broto un poco de sangre de su mejilla la bala consiguió rozar su cara al grado de hacerla sangrar

Celestia-(seria) shining armor lleva a zecora a la enfermería ahora

Shining armor-(serio) si princesa

Celestia-(preocupada) y capitán ordene a la armada real de equestria que se reúnan en canterlot de inmediato

Twilight-(asustada) princesa celestia que está pasando por favor dígame

Luna-(sorprendida) hermana tu crees que ellos Allan vuelto a equestria

Celestia-(preocupada) son la única especie que conozco que atacaría sin razón aparente debemos estar preparados

Luna-(apresurada) iré por nuestras armaduras hermana

Luna salió del salón y solo quedo celestia explicándole a twilight lo que sucedería.

Mientras tanto en el bosque everfree el escuadrón se encontraba de camino hacia la base cuando sintieron unos temblores

Luis-(riendo) chicos miren esto ahora verán que siempre es de utilidad llevar armamento pesado en una misión

Saul-(asustado) ¿qué diablos es eso?

Luis-(serio) si no me equivoco yo diría que es una hidra y no está de buen humor.

El escuadrón comenzó abrí fuego inmediatamente para la suerte de ellos las balas surtían un efecto inmediato contra la enorme criatura asiéndola sangrar por doquier lo cual hiso que enfureciera más. después de minutos de evadir sus mordidas dispararon lo suficiente como para abrir un hueco en el pecho de la ya moribunda criatura.

Sebastián-(gritando) ya es hora creo que ya expusimos el interior de esa cosa marco dispara

Marco-(feliz) di buenas noches perra

Marco salió con un RPG cargado y disparo al centro de la criatura asiéndola explotar por completo sangre llovía a montones sobre ellos

Saul-(riendo) oye conoces un buen detergente que quite la sangre

Aunque aún era esa tétrica lluvia de sangre se dirigieron a la base mientras más al sur el escuadrón ángel dirigía a toda velocidad hacia las montañas cuando se toparon con una manada de búfalos al momento le entro un repentino apetito y decidieron disparar a uno que estaba bastante gordo el tiro fue perfecto callo sin más la mana se quedó viendo incapaces de hablar un miembro del equipo detono otro disparo asiendo que corrieran en dirección a appleloosa, Little Strongheart fue la más afectada por lo visto a tal grado que el Jefe Thunderhooves tuvo que cargarla al llegar el sheriff sintió el temblor se acercó hacia ellos y pregunto.

Sheriff-oigan tranquilos respiren que está pasando

Jefe Thunderhooves-(agitado) sheriff unas criaturas muy extrañas atacaron mi manada y mataron a uno de nuestros miembros parece que se dirigen hacia acá

Sheriff-rayos debemos preparamos para lo que sea (gritando) Braeburn ven rápido

Braeburn-(extrañado) que sucede sheriff

Sheriff- toma el tren hacia canterlot más rápido y habla con la princesa celestia entrega este dibujo que hiso el jefe de la tribu y pregunta que son estas criaturas y como detenerlas.

Braeburn salió lo más rápido del pueblo mientras que allí se preparaban para recibir a lo que fuese que llegaran tal y como se avían preparado para los búfalos tanto como ponys al igual que búfalos se ayudarían entre sí.

A las afueras de canterlot la armada se reunía sin saber por qué solo se escuchaban preguntas Spitfire se acercó a shining armor.

Spitfire-(confundida) por que nos reunieron a todos que está pasando

Shining armor-(confundido) ni siquiera yo lo se amiga mía pero la princesa me ordeno reunir a todos aquí tanto caballeros de día como de noche

En el interior del palacio

Celestia-¿ya comenzó?

Cadence- así es princesa la evacuación de ponyville y canterlot hacia el impero de cristal esta en progreso asigne a flash sentry con varios de mis guardias a que ordenen la evacuación el resto se reunirá con la armada

Luna – (seria) Cadence como princesa deberás asistir a la batalla toma esta armadura

Celestia, luna y Cadence se prepararon poniéndose sus armaduras al terminar

Celestia-(preguntando) ¿dónde están?

Shining armor entro al salón donde por un momento vio a Cadence después siguió con los suyo

Shining armor- princesas, twilight y las demás se encuentran en camino

Celestia (calmada) bien capitán luna sígueme

Solo quedo shining armor y Cadence en el salo

Shining armor-(enojado) Cadence que haces vestida así

Cadence-(tratando de calmarlo) es mi deber como princesa amor

Shining-(de igual forma) me reusó no pienso dejar que participes contra lo que sea que vallamos a pelear

Cadence-(triste) lo sé pero te prometo que estaré bien además estará allí para protegerme y yo a ti

Shining-(preocupado) no quiero que te pase nada, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo.

Cadence-(feliz) lo ves tranquilo ahora debo alcanzar a las princesas.

Shining-(con una voz seductora) luces demasiado sexi vestida de esa forma

Cadence-(sonrojada) y podrás verme así cuando no estemos en problemas y en un lugar un poco más privado

Shining armor despidió a su esposa con un beso apasionado el debía volver con las tropas y ella con las princesas

Cadence- te amo

Shining- Y yo a ti.

Bueno este es el capítulo de hoy pensaba subirlo ayer pero mi internet andaba de **** en fin disfrútenlo al momento que estén leyendo esto no duden que no estaré trabajado en el otro espero tenerlo rápido


	5. primera ofensiva

Hola bueno en primera quiero aclarar una cosa cuando vean ¿? No es un personaje misterioso son personajes de poca importancia o personajes que no eh asignado nombres en caso de que tengan un papel vital en la historia bueno sin más comencemos

El escuadrón de los caballeros negros llego devuelta a la base donde también se juntaron con el escuadrón Ruby que termino de revisar a fondo el bosque para suerte de los ponys el escuadrón Ruby decidió detenerse metros antes de llegar a ponyville simplemente porque se aburrieron .

¿?- señor el equipo de exploración Ruby ha regresado del bosque aparecer hay criaturas muy extrañas entre ellas unos lobos como si fuesen de madera pero conseguimos encargarnos de ellos aparte de eso sin novedad.

Luis-bien buen trabajo ahora solo queda esperar a que vuelva el escuadrón ángel.

Luis se dirigió a la base aérea donde fue atendido por un encargado

¿?- señor la base aérea esta lista aviones caza F22 y f18 listos para el reconocimiento helicópteros de combate apache armados y listos

Luis- muy bien quiero que tengas un helicóptero de combate listo y agá un reconocimiento esas nubes parecen despejarse rápidamente así que no abra problema.

Mientras tanto los Pegasos que estaban despejando las nubes en canterlot

Rainbow dash-o vamos primero programan una lluvia ahora nos piden que despejemos el cielo solo en canterlot eso no tiene ningún sentido-mencionaba frustrada

rainbow dash estaba despejando la última nube cuando algo a la distancia llamo su atención era un objeto volador que no avía visto antes así que la curiosidad hiso que se acercara con la intención de una buena carrera ya que si era algo con lo que no avía competido no estaría feliz

Piloto- aquí helicóptero de reconocimiento martillo 37 un extenso bosque nos separa de lo que podría ser una pequeña aldea por lo que alcanzo a divisar parece estar deshabitada no se ve rastro alguno de vida

Mientras en tierra en ponyville

Guardia de cristal- por celestia que es esa cosa-mientras observaba atónito

Flash sentry-no tengo la menor idea pero será mejor que no nos vea manténganse a cubierto en las casa un momento….

Flash observo a rainbow acercarse a toda velocidad esa cosa

Flash- rainbow dash aléjate de esa cosa de inmediato-levantando la voz lo más alto posible

Rainbow lo ignoro por completo ya que cuando más se acercaba más ruido hacia esa cosa cuando estuvo de espaldas comunes analizar el objeto que comenzaba a boletar Asia ella

Piloto-(normal)- termino el reconocimiento para volver a la base todo en orden eh marcado la ubicación de la aldea y….

El piloto observo a un Pegaso azul que lo miraba con intriga rápidamente encendió la cámara de su casco para trasmitir al control en tierra

Piloto-control ven lo que yo veo-mencionaba atónito

Control-un Pegaso azul llamen a Luis ahora

Luis estaba con toda la bola de cerebritos que analizaban las ruinas y veían los cientos de libor que allí se encontraban allí cuando entro un soldado a toda prisa

¿?-señor solicitan su presencia en la sala de control ahora mismo

Luis corrió a toda velocidad para averiguar que estaba pasando al llegar vio una figura extraña en el monitor

Luis- ¿qué es esa cosa? Piloto persiga a esa criatura ahora

Rainbow dash vio que el objeto intentaba acercarse a ella así que se hacer a tal grado que puso su pesuña en el vidrio blindado

Rainbow dash-oye tu cosa una carrera vamos tienes miedo

En la sala de control quedaron boquiabierto al ver que el Pegaso podía abalar rápidamente se le dio una orden al piloto

Control-piloto persiga al objetivo siga la corriente pero no lo pierda

Piloto- entendido

Rainbow dash vio que la criatura le siguió el juego así que hico que la siguiera cada vez más aumentando la velocidad hasta el punto máximo del helicóptero

Raimo dash – vamos eso es todo lo que puedes hacer-mencionaba en un tono aburrido

Piloto-señor la estoy perdiendo y me quedo sin combustible

Control- no se preocupe soldado 1 caza f22 va en camino

Luis- amo este maldito avión

¿?- señor debería dejar que un piloto se encargue

Luis- vamos es un animalito… que puede hablar veamos qué tan rápido es más vale que no me decepcione

Luis abordo un f 22 con dirección hacia la ubicación del helicóptero rainbow dash vio un objeto a lo lejos color grisáceo que se acercaba a toda velocidad

Rainbow dash- veo que llamaste a tus amigos eh ya veo me encantan los retos

Una carta llego a la princesa por parte de spike que aún se encontraba en ponyville

Luna-(preguntado) una carta por que enviaría un mensaje ahora

La carta provenía de flash que decía lo siguiente-princesa celestia la evacuación se ha completado pero rainbow dash se acercó y está siendo perseguida por objetos extraños requerimos instrucciones.

Celestia termino de leer la carta al momento de que twilight y las demás llegaron a canterlot

Celestia- luna ellos pueden volar no sé como pero pueden volar y se encuentra persiguiendo a rainbow dash

Luna- tranquila hermana ella es la más veloz de equestria no sabemos cómo pueden volar pero no la alcanzaran

La carta volvió a flash ordenando que volviera a canterlot la obedeció inmediatamente sabía que rainbow no estaría en problemas nada ni nadie se igualaba a su velocidad

Mientras tanto en lo cielos de everfree

Luis- a ver cosita muéstrame que tienes

Rainbow dash comenzó a volar a toda velocidad sin hacer uso de la re implosión sónica

Rainbow dash- ya nadie me alcanza nadie

Para su sorpresa noto que el ovejero reducía su distancia rápidamente lo cual alarmo a rainbow dash no avía nadie en equestria que le igualara como era posible pronto el avión estuvo a la par con ella rainbow dash quedo impresionada

Rainbow dash- oh no amigo soy la más veloz y nadie más puede hacer esto

Rainbow dash realizo la rain plosion sónica en la sala de control todos estaban atónitos como un animal podía romper la barrera del sonido pero Luis no se sorprendió y le siguió la corriente

Rainbow dash-ya nada puede alcanzarme a esta velocidad soy la mejor

Pronto escucho otra explosión y vio que el objeto estaba a la par con ella

Luis-eso es todo lo que alcanzas será mejor que te derribe de los cielos

Pronto el f 22 presumió su superior velocidad rainbow das quedó atónita decepcionada ya no era la más veloz que podía hacer pronto el f 22 se posiciono detrás de ella

Disparando ráfagas contra ella rainbow dash noto que ya no era un juego sea lo que sea esa cosa intentaba lastimarla pronto el pánico abrumo a rainbow dash quien a su velocidad voló a los cielos de canterlot que se encontrabas atestados de dirigibles de la armada de equestria

En el palacio celestia, luna y Cadence se encontraban dando una explicación de lo que sucedería

Celestia-mis súbditos hoy nos encaminaremos a la batalla para defender nuestras tierras de un enemigo, no es poderoso pero si numeroso y mortal no piensen mal estos guerreros no los han visto ustedes pero sé cómo pelean que equipo usan y usaremos ese entendimiento a nuestro favor

Luna- no piensen mal este enemigo no los dejara heridos ellos los mataron si les dan la oportunidad los conocemos se hacen llamar humanos pero son como nosotros poseen armas como lanzas espadas trajes como los nuestros

Twilight- chicas donde esta rainbow dash

Todas no sabían que contestar ya que ella estaba despejando el cielo de canterlot no la avían visto cuando abordaron el tren

Cadence todos nosotros defenderemos lo que es nuestro no tengo bastante conocimiento del enemigo a comparación de luna y celestia pero nosotras 3 estaremos con ustedes en el frente de batalla

En las filas de guardias se escuchaban voces murmullos de preocupación

-que pasa

-nos mataran

-o por celestia

Celestia- por ahora tenemos ventaja numérica eh de suponer así que deberemos golpear rápido y directo para devolverlos de donde sea que ven….

Rápidamente se escuchó un grito de auxilio era rainbow que era perseguida por un artefacto que ni luna ni celestia habían visto antes tos quedaron atónitos observando de repente el objeto que seguía rainbow se pus de cabeza para observar

Luis- control ven lo que yo veo parece que esos ponys tienen un armada hay que lindo bueno acabemos con esto prepárense para un enfrentamiento me dirijo hacia la base corto

Rainbow pensó que el extraño objeto avía perdió el interés en ella cuando todos escucharon unas detonaciones eran 2 ráfagas de balas la primera la evadió apenas la segunda le impacto en un ala derribándola a tierra los caballeros que se encontraban a bordo de los dirigibles miraron atónitos luego se escuchó una explosión mas pero esta era como el sonido de fuego era un misil disparado hacia un dirigible que estallo inmediatamente para poder abrirse paso y no colisionar con el Luis regreso a la base en los cielos de canterlot Spitfire capturo a rainbow dash antes de que tocara el suelo

Una bola de fuego caía hacia un lugar despejado los gritos y llantos de los ponys terrestres que sobrevivieron a la explosión del dirigible que ahora se encontraba en caída la imagen era demasiado impactante caían cuerpos calcinados de ellos algunos completamente irreconocibles la imagen fue tal que por poco Cadence vomitaba las enfermeras allí presentes se dirigieron a auxiliar a los herido pero no avía ninguno todos estaban calcinado compactados o bruscamente descuartizados por la explosión

Luna- hermana no son como los recordamos ahora pueden volar tienen un poder devastador mira lo que han hecho-menciono con preocupación

Celestia- eso es todo caballero marchemos a la batalla miren la crueldad de nuestros enemigo observen lo que han hecho a nuestros compañeros no podemos dejar esta acción si sanción síganos caballeros a la victoria

Las tres princesas se pusieron frente a la multitud de caballeros ya exaltado por la ira de ver a sus compañeros morir las tropas junto con los dirigibles unicornios alicornios Pegasos y ponys terrestres se alejaban de canterlot con rumbo al bosque everfree

Mientras las demás se encontraban en el hospital observando como atendían el ala de rainbow

Applejack- twilight porque no podemos seguirles por que no los ayudamos

Rarity- Applejack nosotras que podemos hacer esto es trabajo de los guerreros nosotras debemos ayudar a twilight a dirigir a canterlot y ayudar con su evacuación

Fluttershy- porque evacuamos canterlot es la ciudad más segura nada malo puede pasar aquí

Twilight- escuchen chicas las criaturas a las que nos enfrentamos no son normales y puede que consigan extenderse de manera rápida incluso puede que derroten a nuestra armada la princesa me dio instrucciones de evacuar a todos al imperio de cristal y después movernos allá también si ellas y las demás caen queda bajo nuestra responsabilidad dirigir el reino

Al avión avía aterrizado en la base

¿?-que sucede capitán nuestras tropas están en posición y listas para entrar en combate

Luis- ¿sabes algo del equipo ángel?

¿?-aun no vuelven señor pero por ahora tenemos tropas de sobra

Luis- tienes razón pero pareciera que nos enfrentaremos a medio imperio romano igual no podrán hacer nada

Las tropas de canterlot se habían llegado a ponyville la mitad se quedó allí con luna ya que sería su álamo al otra mitad bajo el mando de celestia y Cadence

Celestia- capitán shining armor estamos a punto de llegar a la ruinas de mi antiguo palacio estén preparados para lo que podamos observar

Celestia traía flotando con magia un casquillo que dejo caer la aeronave

Cadence- ¿eso es una flecha?

Celestia – no pero es algo mas mortífero mira el estado en el que dejo a rainbow

Shining- sea lo que sea es demasiado rápido ni siquiera pude ver hasta que impactaron a rainbow.

Celestia Cadence y shining armor llegaron a una cumbre donde se podía ver la extraña base del enemigo de inédito se escuchó una pequeña explosión seguida de una ráfaga de viento y uno de los guardias alado de la princesa callo muerto los demás se cubrieron en la montaña mientras enfermeras cargaban el cuerpo ya sin vida

Cadence- que paso como es que murió si no avía nadie-sorprendida

Celestia-lo mismo sucedió antes pareciera que aventaran una flecha tan rápido que no lo escuchaos hasta tiempo después que impacta el objetivo

Los 3 asomaron la cabeza para no exponerse tanto observaban extrañas carrosas en frente con varios de ellos en cima no parecían muchos por lo que se decidió atacar rápidamente varios arqueros lanzaron cientos de flechas al aire hacia la posición de los hombies seguido de eso una gran cantidad de guerreros corrió detrás de las princesas desde las montañas varios dirigibles con arqueros disparaban hacia abajo las flechas impactaban en los hombies no resultaban dañados pero los soldado de afuera recibían una gran cantidad de impactos tal que tuvieron que cubrirse tras los vehículos y comenzaron el contra ataque devolviendo el fuego rápido y preciso las detonaciones se escuchaban una tras otra shining armor creo un escudo que cubría a las 3 princesas solo observaban como perturbaciones lo golpeaban de repente a unos metro de tener contacto con los automóviles 3 misiles salieron del interior de la base con dirección a los dirigibles que los cubrían desde el cielo destruyéndolos inmediatamente con tal rapidez que no tuvieron ni tiempo de saber de dónde provenía el misil las grandes bolas de envueltas en llamas cayeron encima de unos regimientos de caballeros dejándolos gravemente heridos Luego 4 helicópteros apache salieron a toda velocidad lanzando misiles hacia los grandes cúmulos de caballeros celestia con su cuerno formo un rayo y lo disparo hacia la cola del helicóptero haciendo lo caer y por consiguiente explotar lo había conseguido consiguió la primera baja de ellos después de cuentas que avían sufrido shining armor ordenó la retirada las tropas carecían de caballeros rápidamente mientras que los que aun podían luchar rescataban a sus compañeros heridos uno con tal que hasta miembros habían perdido celestia se retiró pero Cadence fue a cubrir a un caballero que auxiliaba a otro shining armor vio que por atrás se dirigía uno de ellos él y 2 caballeros corrieron a toda prisa con tal de salvarla el soldado detrás de Cadence revelo su presencia con una escopeta taser Cadence de la sorpresa se quedó congelada de no saber qué hacer en esos milisegundos antes de que las agujas la tocara observaba como era su forma luego sintió un empujón que la derribo a un lado donde caballeros la jalaron con dirección al bosque everfree al voltear vio a shining armor inconsciente debido a la descarga eléctrica.

Cadence-shining armor no suéltenme debo ayudarlo-gritaba de forma frenética

Guardia- no princesa hay demasiados de ellos es un suicido

Cadence- no suéltenme no ¡SHINING ARMOR!

Shining armor fue rodeado por varios soldados quienes lo sujetaron y lo subieron a bordo de una camioneta para llevarlo al interior de la base

Luis se encontraba en una torre de la base con un barrett 50

Luis-estos seres son muy inteligentes planearon un ataque con estrategias militares y consiguieron derribar a uno de los nuestros

Científico-deberíamos disecarlo para ver su interior y como es que pueden hablar

Sophie-¡no!, es un ser inteligente, no un simple animal debemos interrogarlo el piloto dijo que se comunicó con el así que pueden entendernos

Luis-tiene razón opto por ese plan interróguenlo pero eso si cuidado con este cuerno que tiene puede invocar poderes o algo así

Él fue llevado a una celda en la base para ser estudiado y posteriormente interrogado

Mientras tanto en el bosque everfree las fuerzas restantes de la princesa celestia iban con rumbo a ponyville que es su estado actual se encuentra convertida en un puesto de avanzada de la armada de equestria cuando

Caballero- princesa celestia espere

Cadence- no shining no, necesito volver debo sacarlo de ese lugar-casi a punto de perder la razón

Cadence sea aparto de los guardias y corrió hacia la otra dirección no sin antes toparse con la alabarda de celestia que se interponía en su camino

Celestia- no podemos volver

Cadence- pero celestia no quiero perderlo

Después de esta discusión todas las tropas restantes se dirigieron a ponyville donde los esperaban el resto de las tropas

En el lado de los humanos se encontraban atendiendo las heridas de algunos soldados otros por explosiones que hacían unos unicornios, varios por flechas en pies y manos. Pero todo a nivel menor.

Luis-que fe tuvieron para atacarnos de esa forma aunque fue estúpido nos superaban en número y no en armamiento a decir verdad quemen los cuerpos si no apestaran todo el lugar

Soldado-si señor pero antes debemos agruparlos para hace una sola quema

Luis- as lo que sea necesario pero solo quémenlos, por cierto el que capturamos en donde esta ¿o lo matamos?

Soldad- no señor quizás la carga fue demasiado para el pero solo lo dejamos inconsciente lo dejamos en una celda no sabemos cómo evitar sus poderes pero le encerramos el cuerno con una argolla que lo cubre casi por completo por lo que pudimos observar su fuente empieza desde la cabeza hasta la punta antes de hacer cualquier cosa así que en pocas palabras si rompemos el circuito no funcionara.

Luis- de acuerdo avísame cuando despierte por ahora debo organizar un contra ataque mientras reúne a los líderes de escuadrón en el salón de conferencia de inmediato

Mientras en appleloosa

¿?-que vez

Alex- cosas-en tono sarcástico

¿?-maldito

Alex- no, mira parece que son organizados

En ese momento le paso lo binoculares a su compañero mientras explicaba

¿?-una barricada intentan detenernos con una barricada echa de pajas

Alex- por lo visto no tienen armas de fuego con que intentaran defenderse

¿?-ya me aburrí le voy a disparar

Alex-no espera no será necesario gastar munición costosa

¿?- porque no mira tengo al del sombrero justo entre los ojos

Alex-dije que no además ya es tarde pronto anochecerá

¿?-más diversión aun eh

Lo soldados volvieron al convoy y esperaron al anochecer mientras cocinaban al búfalo que avían matado.

Por el otro lado la noche se aproximaba en el fuerte de los humanos pero era extraño la luna subía al mismo ritmo que bajaba el sol algo parecido a una caricatura.

Mientras que en ponyville al terminar de bajar el sol y subir la luna

Luna- hermana como paso esto porque volviste con tan pocos caballeros que paso donde está el resto

Celestia- no son lo que conocimos no pelean de la misma manera pueden matarnos sin siquiera darnos cuenta de donde vino el ataque mientras ellos nos causaron cientos de bajas nosotros solo les causamos una

Luna- hermana que le sucede a Cadence porque esta tan decaída y donde esta shining armor

Celestia- es mejor no hablar de ciertas cosas por el momento hermana

Luna-Descansa hermana tus guerreros necesitan reponerse los míos se encargaran durante la noche y….trata de tranquilizar a Cadence.

Luna se acercó a un grupo de caballeros nocturnos pronto solicito la presencia de todos bajo su mando los caballeros nocturnos al igual que los mitad murciélago

Luna- caballeros míos es mi deber traer la noche la noche nos pertenece por excelencia, somos los mejores en este ambiente de combate nada ni nadie nos supera en este terreno si siguen siendo como yo los recuerdo la victoria está asegurada

Todos los guerreros allí reunidos empezaron a gritar el nombre de luna para expresar el apoyo que le tenían

Mientras anochecía las luces comenzaban a brillar en el fuerte en un salón de juntas los líderes de los escuadrones se reunían para planear y tomar decisiones acerca de lo sucedido

Luis-¿dónde está Alex?

¿?-aun no regresa del el reconocimiento de pero era de esperarse de ellos luego se quejan de por qué no han estado a cargo de una misión

Luis-bien señores necesitamos opiniones y sugerencias acerca de qué acciones tomar respecto a lo sucedido

¿?-por qué capturamos a uno de ellos

Luis-mi objetivo era una de sus 2 líderes pero al parecer capturamos lo que viene siendo un capitán a decir por su casco mi objetivo principal eran la de armadura dorada y armadura plateada pero este decidió protegerla y no deberemos conformar con él.

¿?-su valor es admirable en pocas palabras hicieron un ataque suicida para proteger quien sabe que lo cerebritos han descubierto algo

Sophie-somos científicos respetables a decir por el examen físico son en todo aspecto iguales a nosotros a excepción claro está por su forma o apariencia no sabemos si interactúan o comprendan todo nuestro idioma eso se descubrirá en el interrogatorio cuando despierte

Gerardo-sugiero una ofensiva total blindados vehículos y aviones por igual

Luis-jamás te creí con esa mente miembro del escuadrón Ruby pero por ahora los aviones serán reabastecidos de combustible pero vehículos y blindados eso nos será de utilidad. Pues está decidido cuando estemos listos atacaremos preparen a su respectiva gente señores santos prepara al equipo lima y hagan guardia en los alrededores de ese bosque para evitar cualquier sorpresa

Luna- ese será el plan caballeros preparen las catapultas caballeros (dirigiéndose a 5 en especial incluyendo a Spitfire) ustedes saben que hacer ahora muévanse los demás prepárense.

Hola eh aquí el capítulo 5 ahora cambian los rumbos ofensivas por defensivas y viceversa en ambos equipos este sí que a la fecha ha sido el capítulo más largo que hecho eso es todo nos vemos :)


	6. ofensiva por el control de ponyville

Era tarde en la noche a punto de ser las 11 uno de los escuadrones se encontraba vigilando los perímetros del bosque everfree mientras que en el interior de la base se preparaban hombies camiones con misiles en la parte posterior y tanques abrams.

¿?-porque a nosotros con este frio preferiría estar durmiendo.

¿?-calla soldado ordenes son ordenes debemos cuidar el perímetro de la base de esos ponys

¿?-como sabe que no eran caballos señor

¿?-el tamaño lo dice todo ahora vuelve a patrullar

Cadence y celestia habían vuelto a canterlot para descansar mientras que más tropas arribaban a ponyville luna organizaba las enormes catapultas que utilizarían de manera tanto ofensiva como defensiva las rocas que lanzaban pesaban alrededor de 3 toneladas movidas por la magia de 10 ponis coordinados de pronto un unicornio blanco con crin negra se acercó

¿?-princesa luna me reporto como capitán de relevo para las tropas recién arribadas

Luna-claro cuál es tu nombre

¿?-fire shield

Luna-un gusto

Fire shield y luna recorrieron lo que una vez fue un pueblo tranquilo a lo que ahora era un frente de batalla con cientos de caballeros entraron en la alcaldía para mirar el mapa y saber cómo reaccionar en caso de un ataque.

Fire shield-princesa puedo hacerle una pregunta

Luna-ya acabas de hacerla-dijo en un tono humorístico

Fire shield-pe…perdón-algo avergonzado. Es cierto que los humanos asesinaron al anterior capitán.

Luna-acaso tienes miedo

Fire shield- no princesa pe.

Luna-se nota en tu mirada no lo mataron de eso puedo estar segura

Fire shield-lo admito princesa tengo un poco de miedo tengo miedo de morir y no volver a casa con mi familia mis hijos.-mientras le empezaban a surgir lagrimas

Luna miro al ahora capitán con angustia de ser asesinado como el resto de sus compañeros debía hacer algo.

Luna-no te preocupes yo te prometo que te cuidare y volverás con tu familia comprendo el amor que sientes aunque no lo parezca yo siento lo mismo por un ser que no eh mencionado a mi hermana que conocí una noche pero este sea un secreto entre tú y yo vale-mencionaba de una manera alegre mientras tenia puesta un casco sobre el hombro del capitán.

El capitán sonrojado agradeció a la princesa la promesa al terminar la reunión salió a supervisar la preparación luna se quedó en la alcaldía mientras preparaba un plan de ofensiva

Luna-debo tener cuidado con lo que hablo puedo revelar cosas poco prudentes de mi vida aun así cumpliré mi promesa de cuidarlo y devolverlos con su familia al menos sé que el ser por el que siento algo es diferente a estos animales que nos atacan él no podría ser como ellos…pero como decirle quien soy yo en realidad-lo decía en su cabeza

En canterlot Cadence se encontraba recostada en una habitación twilight estaba en el salón principal revisando unos documentos mientras que las demás estaban en el hospital de canterlot donde estaba repleto de heridos del primer ataque

Celestia-twilight-con una sonrisa

Twilight-¿acabo?, princesa dígame que si esas criaturas no volverán-con un tono de esperanza

Celestia cambio su sonrisa pro una cara más seria acercándose más y sentándose en su trono.

Celestia-Twilight Cadence y yo hemos vuelto por el momento y.

Twilight- Cadence volvió mi hermano también debo ir a verlos

Celestia-twilight deja terminar-menciono furiosa

Celestia-lo siento twilight ese es el tema Cadence está en shock por lo que paso en everfree y tu hermano….bueno

Twilight-sí que pasa con él ha sucedido algo-alarmada

Celestia-puede que tu hermano allá sido asesinado por los humanos pero mi hermana dice que el sigue vivo así que suponemos que ellos lo capturaron.

Twilight al escuchar eso sintió como el corazón se le despedazaba, el ser que paso con ella la mayor parte de su infancia podía estar muerto en el mejor de los casos capturado

Celestia-mañana debo volver con luna al frente que ahora es ponyville no conseguimos detenerlos en everfree así que suponemos que ellos ahora intentaran extenderse twilight debes quedarte aquí junto con Cadence trata de tranquilizarla nosotros buscaremos a shining armor.

En el bosque everfree una patrulla conformada por Spitfire y flash se dirigían hacia la base para conocer más acerca de lo que sucedía junto con 3 ponys murciélago de la princesa luna completamente a oscuras para no ser detectados por los humanos

Spitfire-flash no me siento muy segura a lado de ellos 3

Flash-tranquila ahora de lo que debemos preocuparnos son de esas cosas, ustedes es el camino correcto cierto

Caballero lunar-claro ya deja de preguntar debemos ir en silencio a diferencia de ustedes nosotros podemos ver perfectamente en la obscuridad solo no se separen ni vuelen entendido

Caballero-espera mira eso una luz

Caballero-debe ser uno de ellos procede

Soldado- escuche algo por allá iré a revisar

Soldado-de acuerdo si necesitas ayuda grita

Un soldado se dirigió mas al fondo con su fusil alumbrando mientras recorría cada centímetro con su visión en ese entonces un caballero lunar salto frente a el atravesándolo con una daga en la garganta pero esto ocasiono que disparara el fusil asiendo que una bala chocara en la armadura y el resto alertaran al otro soldado

Soldado-señor hay movimiento perdí contacto con mi compañero me dirijo a su última posición

Caballero-maldito no te podías quedar callado verdad necesitabas hacer ruido con esa cosa me repugnan ni siquiera pueden ver sin la ayuda de estas linternas diminutas

Pronto 3 ráfagas sonaron y el guardia desaparición en la obscuridad saco su radio informando a los 3 miembros del equipo restantes

Soldado-señor lo perdimos nuestro compañero está muerto necesito refuerzos ahora gag….

Comandante-soldado soldado informe ahora mismo soldado ustedes 2 diríjanse al objetivo disparen luego pregunten yo necesito ir por algo

Los dos soldados restantes llegaron donde uno de los guardias sacaba la daga de la garganta del ya difunto soldado de la ira un soldado vacío todo el cargador en el guardia que se encontraba distraído dejándolo en el suelo desangrándose aun consiente se acercó con una 1911 dándole el tiro de gracia en la cabeza. Spitfire se abalanzo sobre el soldado tirándolo en el piso mientras flash se llevaba el cuerpo ambos se refugiaron en la oscura vegetación mientras un guardia asesinaba a un soldado por la espalda cuando su compañero volteo fue degollado por el segundo que quedaba

Caballero-malditos MALDITOS LO MATARON ASECINOS

Spitfire miraba el cadáver del guardia lunar junto con flash mientras los dos caballeros se alejaban

En la base todo se encontraba listo 10 tanques se encontraban listos con lanzallamas para abrir paso a los vehículos pequeños Luis y su escuadrón tomaron cada uno un hombie a excepción de marco que se abordó un tanque.

En el bosque los dos guardias lunares que quedaban se separaron uno del otro mientras que uno se dirigía a la base uno se dirigió a un destello que alcanzo a observar en la vegetación.

¿?-así que puedes entenderme ¿no es así?

Guardia- quien eres sal eres uno de ellos cierto

¿? Y que si lo soy dime acaso crees que eres el único que puede ver en la obscuridad

Guardia-somos los únicos nadie se compara a nuestra visión nadie

¿?-que estúpido eres deberías saber que no se nos da eso de las desventajas y nuestra inteligencia nos ha dado el poder de ver como ustedes o mejor

Apareció el comandante del escuadrón detrás del caballero golpeándolo con toda su fuerza el caballero quedo atónito como no pudo verlo como llego por atrás sin escucharlo y que era esa cosa que portaba en su cabeza

¿?-gracioso no con estas bellezas puedo ver perfectamente de noche y si te escondes puedo ver tu calor y encontrarte eres raro que es esto de aquí alas de murciélago va que porquería

Pronto saco un cuchillo dustar clavándolo en su ala destrozándola y arrancándosela intentaba huir pero del dolor no conseguía quitarse el pide del soldado de encima pronto empezó a llorar implorando misericordia pero el soldado lo miro fijamente.

¿?-piedad se las doy a quien la merece pero sé que tu mataste a uno de mis hombres bueno ojo por ojo diente por diente ahora qué tal si vemos cómo es que puedes hablar

Tomo el cuchillo que de por si parecía sin filo y empezó a cortar la garganta del Pegaso a un ritmo lento el Pegaso gritaba de dolor sentía como el cuchillo avanzaba de poco hasta llegar a la tráquea la sangre comenzaba a brotar lentamente del cuchillo gota por gota caía en el suelo el Pegaso aún era consciente de lo que sucedía pronto quedo silenciado cuando el cuchillo llego a la tráquea partiéndola en dos el aire salía pero ya no podía gritar asta tal que se topó con la yugular pero el tomo con sus manos y la arranco fue el último gran dolor que sintió en su vida el Pegaso avía muerto.

¿?-que tan pronto esperaba más pero bueno te dejare un regalito que aprendí en mi país la corbata colombiana te queda a la perfección

El capitán se fue de allí con las manos y el traje llena de sangre pronto Spitfire y flash siguieron el rumbo más o menos que habían tomado pero se toparon con la imagen más aterrador en su vida un Pegaso degollado y con la lengua fuera de la garganta, de inmediato Spitfire comenzó a vomitar flash trataba de calmarla pasaron 10 minutos cuando Spitfire alcanzo a ver a lo lejos el ultimo Pegaso nocturno que quedaba mientras que el al borde del bosque observaba una pequeña llama.

Caballero- pero que es esto

Spitfire se paró a metro y medio del cuándo flash salto sobre ella llevándosela en la caída a un extremo más apartado en ese momento una gigantesca llamarada envolvió al caballero quemándole por completo arrebatándole la vida en un instante pronto notaron que más llamas a lo largo de 20 metros salían pero que era el caballero quedo calcinado luego escullaron los ruidos de unas máquinas muy pesadas avanzar a gran velocidad la primera que observaron paso una oruga encima del caballero calcinado aplastándolo por completo en eso se escucharon tiros las luces de los tanques se encendieron alumbrando a los dos Pegasos restantes flash observo las enormes maquinas acercarse

Flash-debemos salir de aquí ahora volemos bajo o seremos blanco fácil y…

Miro a Spitfire en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor una bala le había dado en un costado por lo tanto no podía volar

Spitfire-flas….flash sácame de aquí por favor no quiero morir no quiero-llorando

Flash-claro que no

Pronto la tomo y la subió en su lomo empezó a volar cubriéndose de las balas con los arboles la balas brillaban demasiado en la noche eran como líneas de fuego pero solo eran balas trazadoras Spitfire ya inconsciente en el lomo de flash sangrando

Flash-tranquila te sacare de aquí.

¿?-oye que paso por que te detienes

¿?-nada solo que pareció que algo se atascó en las orugas pero no es nada

Los tanques continuaban abriendo un sendero ancho para que pudieran pasar los vehículos luna se encontraba en ponyville lista para realizar un segundo ataque a distancia cuando escucho un grito.

Flash- princesa el plan fallo se dirigen hacia nuestra posición Spitfire necesita tratamiento medico

Luna-caballeros tenga las catapultas listas para disparar a mi orden

Flash traslado a Spitfire con unas enfermeras que se encontraban pronto luna se puso su armadura y al frente de las tropas estaba con el capitán de remplazo listos ante todo se podía observar cómo se movían las rocas del pequeño movimiento de la tierra por lo pesado de los vehículos de inmediato luna observar salir flamas a lo largo del bosque quemando los arboles de la zona de pues vio unas criaturas mecánicas que jama savia visto antes pasar por encima de los árboles para dejarlos casi completamente planos

Fire shield-princesa disparamos ya las catapultas-dijo nervioso

luna-no aun no deja que se acerquen más

Pero para su sorpresa no avanzaron más allá del bosque everfree se detuvieron y comenzaron a retroceder en dos líneas, paralelas los ponys no comprendían que sucedían se retiraban sin siquiera haber peleado soarín que se encontraba en los cielos junto con Fleetfoot que observaban la imagen desde el cielo se disponían a bajar a ver como estaba su comandante pero soarín la detuvo y le señalo con su pesuña la dirección a la cual se retiraban los tanques pronto vieron cientos de luces dirigirse hacia su posición.

Luna se percató tiempo después que las luces eran visibles eran cientos de ellos en vehículos todo terreno.

Luis-ponla es excelente para la ocasión-mientras gritaba desde la torreta de uno de los hombies

Los altavoces de todos los vehículos empezaron a tocar la canción Hell march se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la posición de los ponis. Luna no dudo ni un solo segundo ordeno disparar todas las catapultas de inmediato ya que sabía que tardarían pocos minutos en llegar hacia ellos las catapultas lanzaron las enormes rocas cubiertas de fuego directo a los vehículos lo cual provocó que dispararan sus 50 hacia ellas algunas conseguían explotarlas en el aire otros no tenían tanta suerte la primera roca callo encima de uno de los hombies asiéndolo explotar inmediatamente matando a todos los ocupantes al instante la escena se repitió con otros 15 autos algunos no aplastados pero chocaban al no evitar las rocas de enfrente pronto el número de autos se reducía debido a la constante lluvia de piedras. Luna tenía la esperanza de reducirlos a un número considerable para atacar en persona pero barias rocas que se encontraban en camino a los hombies que seguían intactos fueron detonadas con una brusquedad tal que pareciera echa por fuegos artificiales a la distancia se dirigían más lentos los tanques en dirección hacia ellos cubrían a los autos de las inmensas rocas

Luna-Pegasos ya saben que hacer usen los cristales que les di ahora

Cientos de Pegasos partieron al frente sobre los autos enemigos lanzando unos cristales que luna les entrego eran capases de explotar como una granada de fragmentación pero al lanzarlos solo causaban un daño considerable a los vehículos enemigos, algunos conseguían entrar por el hueco del artillero matando a todos a la vez pero no era un saldo blanco algunos Pegasos eran derribados por ráfagas de 50 que llovían sobre ellos otra brigada de Pegasos se aproximaban al regimiento de blindados más atrás soltando todos los cristales que poseían matando a solo unos cuantos que se hallaban a lado de los blindados

¿?-lo hicimos están hechos pedazos

Pronto la nube de polvo que cubría el regimiento de blindados desaparición por completo mostrando un tanque apuntando a un grupo de 6 Pegasos en formación pronto una detonación se escuchó seguido de una explosión que no dejo nada más que una niebla roja echa con la sangre de los Pegasos algunos Pegasos que observaron la desgarradora y vomitiva escena no hicieron mas que retirarse el equipo de Luis se quedó atrás ayudando a los heridos solo él y 15 hombies llegaron al borde del rio que los separaba de una barricada de acero echa por los ponis los unicornios junto con el capitán rápidamente dispararon rayos de sus cuernos hacia los humanos que se cubrían tras las puertas de los vehículos que formaron un pequeño frente para cubrirse Luis poseía un pañuelo con el dibujo de un cráneo en su cara para evitar el humo de la ningún que usaba para diezmar cientos de ponys pronto luna lo noto y disparo un rayo con suficiente fuerza para explotar el frente del auto lanzándolo por los aires Luis quedo bajo el carro entre los restos del conductor consiguió abrir la puerta trasera a patadas salía arrastrándose fire shield lo noto con la guardia baja y se dirigió a él a toda prisa con la intención de asesinarlo pronto cuando apenas Luis recuperaba la conciencia se encontraba de espaldas contra el suelo donde un unicornio blanco se hallaba apunto de dispararle pero rápidamente arrojo sobre el un puñado de tierra en sus ojos y empezaron a forcejear luna noto que más y más humanos se acercaban a los vehículos que avían llegado primero

Luna-caballeros no los dejen pasar debemos proteger esas catapultas son nuestras única esperanza de detener su avance hasta aquí capitán ¿capitán?

Pronto noto que varios vehículos estos con tubos enormes se encontraban a una distancia de 90 metros

Marco-disparen todos los misiles hacia esa catapultas ahora

Luego incontables destellos emanaron de ellos con misiles que se dirigían a las catapultas luna solo pudo observar de donde salían hasta que los ponys alado de las catapultas comenzaron a correr despavoridos

Marco-corran pero solo van a morir cansados-mientras observaba por unos prismáticos

Decenas de misiles comenzaron a caer sobre las catapultas matando a cientos de ellos que se encontraban recargándolas luna observo caer su línea defensiva

Luna-atención todo mundo repliéguense regresaremos a canterlot de inmediato ahora….

Luna noto que el capitán ya no se hallaba con ella pronto corrió en busca del mismo para cumplir la promesa de regresarlo a salvo pero no daba con el solo fuego y destrucción de la ya ponyville que se hallaba siendo consumida por las llamas que provocaron los misiles luna seguía trotando buscando por doquier esa armadura dorada. Mientras que él se encontraba forcejeando con Luis pronto lo volvió a derrumbar tratando de pisarlo con las pesuñas para matarlo de la manera más dolorosa posible

Fire shield-malditos monstruos morirás por lo que has hecho

Pero antes Luis saca su cuchillo que portaba en el pecho clavándolo con brutalidad en el cuello del unicornio atravesando la yugular causándole un desangre instantáneo cuando retiraba el cuerpo inconsciente del animal de enzima noto que luna se encontraba detrás de el por un momento luna se quedó congelada viendo morir a un ser inocente el cual ahora no podrá cumplir con su promesa. Pronto empezó a derramar unas lágrimas Luis no le tomo importancia ya que había terminado esa batalla era obvio que huirían así que le dio la espalada

Luna-oye tu maldito enfermo tu princesa te está ablando-decía mientras aun lloraba

Luis-¿disculpa?-menciono extrañado

Luna-eh dicho que tu maldita princesa te está ablando así que has caso de una maldita ves en tu vida-en un tono más desquiciada.

Luna se abalanzó sobre el disparando un rayo que logro derribarlo el chaleco antibalas consiguió detener el rayo callo inmediatamente al suelo pronto quiso levantarse pero apenas de rodillas luna lo golpeo con su cuerpo arrancándole el pañuelo de la cara y el casco. Luna se disponía a dispararle un rayo que acabara con su vida cuando vio la cara del soldado era el humano con el que avía pasado la mejor noche de su vida y a quien se avía entregado en cuerpo y alma solo se quedó pasmada mientras él se retorcía de dolor se apartó trotando mientras huían hacia canterlot para luego emprender el vuelo

Saul- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso por que no la mataste?

Luis-…. acaso no viste que me metieron 2 golpes y un rayo en el pecho.

Saul- sabes si no fuera por el chaleco abrías muerto mira-mientras señalaba el chaleco.

Luis-que puedo decir soy un suertudo.

Saul-¿Por qué lloro cuando te vio?

Luis- qué se yo has que trasladen a los heridos la base esta batalla está ganada trae el equipo de bomberos y que apaguen esto mueve varios elementos a esta posición para que la ocupen y a los cerebritos para que analicen estas casas además parece que allí hay una biblioteca. Mientras se quitaba el polvo.

Saul-entendidito bordearemos el pueblo y tomaremos el control los cerebritos ya vienen en camino más bien ya hay una aquí –mientras señalaba a Sophie.

Sophie-estas bien estas herido necesitas algo-mencionaba en un tono preocupada.

Luis-tranquila estoy bien no me pasa nada.

Pronto lo silencio Sophie con un beso apasionado él lo tomo por sorpresa pero luego le siguió la corriente.

Saul-momento incomodo yo ya me voy.

Luis-Bueno diviértete con los cerebritos averigüen mas de esta especie mientras como está el que capturamos.

Sophie-Ya tiene 3 horas despierto pero es algo terco nos entiende pero no hemos conseguido hacerlo hablar para nada

Luis-déjamelo a mí yo me encargare de sacarle todo lo que sabe

Sophie se retiró a la biblioteca de twilight para investigar que tenían adentro mientras que Luis tomo un hombie y se dirigió a la base ya entrando vio como avía cientos de heridos siendo tratados por médicos

Luis-¿situación?

Médico-tenemos a varios con miembros amputados pérdidas de ojos y varias bajas en el campo de batalla

Luis-siga trabajando lo incluiré en mi informe

Se dirigió a la sección de celdas donde se encontraba un medico algo golpeado

Luis-se nota que no es para nada amigable eh-sarcástico

Médico-para nada se encuentra encadenado de sus patas tiene movimiento limitado y su cuerno cubierto aún tiene la cola suelta puede moverla como si fuera un brazo

Luis- al menos lograste atarlo entiendo déjenmelo a mí yo me encargare-con una mirada totalmente fría

Por el otro lado celestia se preparaba para ir al frente cuando vio a su hermana regresar luna se topó con Cadence y twilight

Cadence-luna dime que tu plan funciono-mencionaba con una sonrisa de esperanza en su cara

Luna-lo siento los caballeros fueron asesinados perdimos ponyville y un miembro de los Wonderbolts está hospitalizado en canterlot-con la cabeza agachada

Twilight-¿dónde está flash?

Luna-En el hospital

El resto de guardias que estaban en canterlot solo miraban la escena seguida de cientos de soldados que cargaban al herido o cuerpos del difunto

Twilight se dirigió al hospital de canterlot Cadence decepcionada volvió al palacio a su habitación luna siguió a Cadence hasta que se separaron ella iba por un pasillo pensando en el pero el no la reconoció por su forma era lo único que pasaba ahora por su mente mientras rodaban lagrimas por sus mejillas pronto celestia la detuvo en el pasillo.

Celestia-¿luna te sientes bien ocurre algo?-menciono preocupada

Luna-hermana tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante-mientras lloraba más fuerte y abrazada a su hermana

Bueno señores este es el capítulo 6 creo en fin espero que lo disfruten pronto llegara el próximo capítulo no olvide dejar sus reviews si quieren si no pero me alegro de que hay gente que lea mis ideas bueno nos leemos luego.

Pd. Perdonen mis faltas ortográficas abecés no las noto por el corrector de Word o se me pasan por alto en la revisión lo siento u. u


	7. cese al fuego y masacre

Pasaban de las 1:30 de la mañana Luis entro en el cuarto donde shining armor se hallaba consiente pero atado de sus patas tratando de soltarse mientras el entraba tranquilo a la habitación.

Luis-oye tranquilo estás haciendo mucho desorden por aquí-mientras levantaba la mesa.

Shining armor-SUELTAME AHORA MISMO AHORA-mencionaba completamente enloquecido.

Luis-tranquilo por ahora no puedes hacer nada y como yo lo veo no estás en posición de ordenar-mencionaba mientras levantaba una silla del suelo.

Shining armor miro por un tiempo al humano que tenía enfrente parecía que no le haría ningún daño así que procedió a tranquilizarse.

Luis-mira es obvio que nos entendemos mutuamente ambos somos soldados pero antes de seguir gustas unas soda de manzana-miro al unicornio sediento y cansado.

Shining armor no lo podía negar acepto de inmediato la extraña bebida que venía en un recipiente pequeño y metalizado, una lata.

Luis-es una lata déjame te ayudo-abriendo la gaseosa

Shining armor-no estoy acostumbrado a tomar sin mi magia podrías quitarme esta cosa del cuerno.

Luis-mira lo are solo si prometes no hacer algo que pueda matarme-suspirando.

Shining armor-de acuerdo no lo hare.

Luis- más te vale créeme aunque me puedas matar o tomar de rehén, los 6 guardias afuera de este cuarto están dispuestos a matarte a ti y a mí por igual bajo mis órdenes, los científicos tras el cristal están armados y de igual manera Procederán, si de milagro consiguieras escapar de este cuarto afuera hay de cientos de soldados listos para reaccionar por no mencionar los vehículos y aviones con cuales perseguirte quedo claro-mencionaba en forma explicativa mientras le quitaba el arnés del cuerno

Científico-que es lo que hace está loco-tras el cristal

Guardia-prepárense- cargando el fusil

Luis- listo -mientras observaba como una extraña fuerza color rosa oscuro rodea la lata levantándola

Luis-interesante a falta de miembros como los nuestros usan su magia pero que hacen aquellos que no tienen un cuerno

Shining armor vacío por completo la lata que tenía enfrente debido a la sed que portaba.

Shining armor-usamos nuestra cola claro pero jamás me acostumbre a eso

Luis-veo que cooperaras con nosotros para esto.

Shining-claro no tengo de otra verdad

Todos en la sala miraban atónitos cooperaba a la perfección con ellos.

Luis-bueno en primera empecemos que es esto y por qué lo usas-mientras sacaba el casco de shining armor y lo colocaba en su cabeza

Shining-es mi casco distintivo como capitán de la guardia real de canterlot al servicio de la princesa celestia.

Luis-entonces solo eres un capitán bueno estamos iguales por decirlo fácil pero eres solo eso.-decía curioso

Shining-también soy el príncipe del imperio de cristal. Reafirmaba

Luis-entonces eres capitán y príncipe que envidada pero ese significa que estas casado con la princesa celestia la yegua blanca que observamos en la colina no es así.

Shining armor escupió la bebida que traía en la boca ya que avía pedido más para saciar su sed.

Shining-que…..que no claro que no por supuesto que no.-mientras tocia por el hecho de casi ahogarse.

Luis-entonces ¿no? Lo supuse por el hecho de que ambos son blancos pero explícame.

Shining-soy príncipe del imperio de cristal felizmente casado con la princesa Cadence.

Luis-¿ósea la azul?-

Shining- que no para que lo entiendas es el rosa-

Luis-chicos no hagan nada dejen ver cómo reacciona - decía en voz baja

Shining-¿disculpa qué?

Luis-te refieres a la que exploto por culpa de un misil segundos después de que caíste inconsciente.

Shining-¿QUE HICIERON USTEDES?

Shining lo alzo lanzándolo con contra la pared en el intento de estrangularlo

Luis-tras….tranquilo era una broma era una broma-mientras trataba de respirar

Shining armor lo soltó al escuchar eso y empezó a tranquilizarse poco a poco sabiendo que no le avía pasado nada.

Shining –que clase de broma es esa

Luis-ya ya olvida eso-mientras se sentaba en una silla bien ahora me explicaras porque hay 3 princesas que tienen de especial y como es su civilización y organización todo con perfecto detalle y quizás allá una posibilidad de soltarte de allí entendido, yo hare las peguntas y tu responderás.

Shining armor-de acuerdo dispara.

Mientras tanto en a Appleloosa varias luces eran divisadas a lo lejos por el sheriff.

Sheriff-jefe esas cosas son las que vio usted ase un momento ¿no es así?

Thunderhooves- así es si piensan hacer algo háganlo ahora-menciono preocupado.

El sheriff ordeno que todos lanzaran pasteles contra esas cosas la ultimas vez fue efectivo contra los búfalos por que no habría de serlo ahora miles de pasteles volaron en dirección a los autos que se dirigían hacia ellos

Jefe-bien parece que funciono.

Pronto unos varios búfalos que se hallaban junto con el jefe cayeron si decir más lo cual siguió con varios ponis que estaban con él, los autos de la nada llegaron a estar a menos de 5 metros de la barricada con pasteles enzima

Alex-baya sí que nos ensuciaron un poco que mala educación tienen-mientras salía por la torreta

Jefe-ustedes asesinaron a varios de mis hombres ¿porque?-

Alex-asesinar te refieres a esto.

Después detono una carga con su fusil de asalto contra una joven pony que se encontraba alado del jefe.

Alex-Si te referías a eso verdad.

El jefe observo como el poni se retorcía de dolor hasta caer muerta.

Jefe-malditos…

Alex-por cierto que piensan ustedes acerca de este pequeño adorno para autos que conseguimos tenía mucha carne pero ahora no es más que un simple cráneo –mencionaba mientras sacaba el cráneo que se había comido.

Todos los miembros de su escuadrón comenzaron a reír al unísono

El jefe no aguanto más sus burlas y entro en un estado frenético dirigiéndose a toda velocidad para embestir el vehículo del ser que mataba si mas aunque varios le dispararon no sentía el dolor hasta que llego el vehículo de la fuerza retrocedió-

Alex-crees que eso ayuda solo lo abollaste un poco ahora MUERE.

Disparo una carga entera de su cargador sobre el cráneo del búfalo todos escucharon un ruido que jamás en sus vidas creería había muerto sin más aun así su cerebro era despedazado y desparramado en la tierra como si nada Alex solo reía como loco mientras varios ponis vomitaban en medio del asesinato el sheriff grito

Sheriff-todos salgan de aquí ahora

Luego el prosiguió un tiro le roso el ojo al grado de destripárselo gritaba y se retorcía de agonía mientras que Alex se había bajado del vehículo y lo mato a pisoteadas en la tierra.

Alex-muere muere MUERE todos ustedes hagan lo mismo con los demás que nadie quede vivo

Alex diviso un grupo de búfalos que trataban de huir

Alex-tu toma el RPG dispara a esa bola de gigantes cobardes

Soldado-pero

Alex-dije ahora-ahora.

El soldado lo disparo asiendo volar a varios mientras que las metrallas terminaron el trabajo con el resto cientos de ponis se escondieron en sus casas pero fue inútil unos soldados pateaban las puertas mientras mataban a todo aquel que se escondiera Alex tomo un lanzallamas quemando algunas casas que se hallaban en la zona pero pocas debido al poco combustible. Muchos otros se escondieron en el bar pero fue mala idea.

Soldado-mala idea muchachos-mientras quitaba el seguro de una granada

Cantinero-e-espera un segundo por favor no nos agás daño

Soldado- yo no esto si-mientras lanzaba la granada

Debido a las botellas que avían dentro las esquirlas mataron a todos los que no murieron por la explosión de la granada para el cantinero fue lo peor la granada avía caído debajo de él desmembrándolo por completo.

Alex-que no quede nadie vivo maten a todos que no escape nadie.

Little Strongheart se encontraba escondida bajo lo que quedaba del bar observaba como todos eran brutalmente asesinados por esos extraños seres pronto la sangre empezó a escurrir por las tablas de todos aquellos que estaban en el bar.

Aun avía muchos corriendo tratando de esconderse otros eran alcanzados por los proyectiles de las armas de los soldados

-por favor solo somos una familia, CORRAN RAPIDO

Un pony intento alejarlos trotando contra ellos pero fue ejecutado por los 3 fusiles 2 de los 3 soldados subieron en busca de la madre y si hijo pronto la encontraron totalmente asustada uno de ellos la sujeto por el cuello pensando en aventarla por la ventana para dejar el cuerpo colgado pero antes de arrojarla por la ventana un soldado hizo un gran corte en el cuello para que al momento de arrojarla solo quedara la cabeza colgada y su cuerpo callera sucedió como ellos quería el cuerpo callo y la cabeza ya sin vida el potro observaba a su madre como era asesinada por esos monstruos cuando lo encontraron también a él arrojándolo al suelo pisándole la cabeza y azotándolo contra los muros ata dejarlo inconsciente para después dejar hecho pedazos la cabeza del potrillo

Así pasaron las horas todos en appleloosa estaban muertos no quedaba nadie vivo.

Alex-bien ya acabamos nuestro reconocimiento volvamos a la base a reportar que no hay ninguna novedad.

Al instante todo partieron del ya desolado pueblo.

Little Strongheart-de…..debo hallar a twilight y las demás ahora –apenas consiente de todo lo que había pasado se puso en marcha hacia ponyville siguiendo las vías del tren.

En la base.

-no puedo creerlo lo está sacando de la celda.

Luis-bien eres social y por lo visto inteligente como para no escapar a sí que tal si te muestro las instalaciones.

Los dos salieron del cuarto mientras los guardias quedaban atónitos de que cooperaba.

Shining-tus hombres visten extraño donde están sus armaduras.

Luis-bueno nosotros no usamos eso, eso ya es muy antiguo en nuestro caso usamos lo que comúnmente llamamos chaleco antibalas, mira por aquí te mostrare la galería de tiro.

Shining-tiro? Ablando de eso que es con lo que nos atacaban no podíamos ver nada solo caíamos.

Luis-Pues déjame mostrarte.

Ambos entraron a un salón de tiro donde varios practicaban su puntería.

Luis-se llaman balas son como sus flechas solo que más rápidas más pequeñas y mortales.-mientras le mostraba una.

Shining. Y como se protegen de ellas

Luis-bien mira aponte esto

Shining armor se colocó un chaleco antibalas

Luis disparo con su 1911 hacia el chaleco que portaba shining grito y sintió un dolor pero estaba bien el chaleco paro el tiro.

Shining-cómo?

Luis – eso es lo que usamos en lugar de sus armaduras

De allí siguieron le presento a los miembros del equipo los cuales apuntaron directamente pero los detuvo estuvieron platicando con un pony todo el tiempo hasta el grado de caerles pronto se sentaron en la cafetería.

Luis-bien ahora el punto importante-

Shining-que?

Luis-bien dado a las muertes innecesarias que tenemos ambos bando es obvio que no podemos seguir así es hora de esto.

Mientras soltaba una carpeta sobre la mesa la cual shining armor tomo.

Shining- ¿qué es esto?

Luis-sencillo ya que son una especie inteligente aunque no sean como nosotros nos entienden comprenden lo que hacemos necesitamos negociar ciertos asuntos.

Shining leyó por completo y antes de poder decir algo.

Shining-pero con…

Luis-necesitamos a todos tus lideres para esto en la base están de acuerdo en no seguir con estas cosas pero la única forma de acercarnos a ellas es por ti ya que si uno de nosotros se dirige solo obvio lo mataran así que iré con trigo a canterlot donde se encuentran las princesas.

Shining-je al menos aprendiste todo lo que te pase explicando-decía en un tono alegre.

Los 2 se encontraban preparándose para salir a canterlot.

Luis-saul te encargo de que des la orden de no asesinar a más de ellos solo defensa si es necesario entiendes.

Saul-jamás te eh visto que la agás de embajador.

Luis-el protocolo lo exige a decir verdad es la primera vez que esta acción se tomara los otros mundos avía vida pero completamente hostil no nos quedaba de otra que eliminarlos.

Saul-tienes razón por favor no entres tirando balazos por doquier

Luis- ok no lo are-mencionaba sarcástico

Shining por su parte se volvía a poner la armadura completa lista para salir pensando en cómo aria para explicar las cosas que quería hablar lo que ahora era su amigo.

Pronto amaneció era martes ya estaba todo listo para evitar la lentitud de caminar desidia equipar un con todo lo que necesitaba.

Luis-¿listo para irnos?

Shining-andando.

Los dos partieron con dirección a ponybille donde tomarían la ruta del tren para llegar los dos contaban cosas de sus vidas para conocerse. Así pasaron el tiempo en el camino a canterlot. Cuando estaban a pocos kilómetros la plática pasaba a seriedad para saber qué es lo que debían hacer a shining ya lo daban por muerto y volver con un humano lo tomarían como una trampa en el auto sonaba una canción que por alguna razón le había gustado a shining era Rammstein – Spieluhr.

Luis-No puede ser enserio.-decía en tono de no creer alegremente

Shining-así es amigo mi esposa no fue la primera fue ella.

Luis-dime que fue por el hechizo que te lanzo.

Shining-afortunadamente si

Luis- y ¿se lo has contado?

Shining-no aun no quiero morir.

Los dos se carcajeaban en el auto cuando llegaron a 1 KM de distancia de la entraba principal.

Shining-listo para esto.

Luis-creo que tu estas más preocupado que yo.

Shining-ponte en mi posición debo evitar que te mate por lo que hiciste protegerte y conseguirte audiencia con las princesas.

Los dos salieron del vehículo en dirección a la entrada donde avían varios guardias custodiando

Luis- pues así es la vida de caprichosa

Shining-abecés negra veces color rosa

Mientras en el interior de canterlot los pocos ponys como Fancy Pants, Fleur Dis Lee entre otros que se avían reusado a evacuar estaban con la tención de cualquier cosa pasara la guardia real ya no garantizaba seguridad.

Pero las discusiones más fuertes se llevaban en el palacio.

Celestia-LUNA EN QUE DIABLOS PENSABAS AL DESOBEDECER MIS ORDENES AL ASER ESE TIPO DE COSAS- gritaba totalmente desquiciada

Luna-…hermana yo no quería peor la curiosidad de ver como avían progresado y-mientras aun lloraba

Celestia-ESO NO TIENE EXPLICACION LUNA NOSOTROS, ACORDAMOS NO RECORDAR NADA DE ELLOS OLVIDARLOS PERO ESO SERIA POCO, TENER RELACIONES CON UNO DE ELLOS LUNA POR FAVOR COMO PUDISTE HACER ESTO.

La discusión continua por horas mientras que twilight se encontraba en el hospital buscando a flash se dio cuenta de que en una habitación

Spitfire-oye flash dime ya le contaste a twilight de lo nuestro.

Flash-silencio es mejor que descanses hasta que sepamos qué es lo que tienes, pero no ella aun piensa que tenemos algo y no puedo decírselo aun así trato de evadirla pero bueno así van las cosas. Fue interrumpido por un pequeño beso que le dio Spitfire.

Spitfire- ya pues es mejor que duerma no quiero que esto termine como una de nuestras noches de acuerdo.

Pronto los dos sintieron una presencia era twilight quien estaba en la entrada derramaba una lagrima al verlos y pronto salió corriendo. Spitfire callo dormida mientras que flash corría hacia twilight en su intento de alcanzarla hasta que lo logro-

Flash-twi espera

Twilight- no puedo lo siento solo soy un estorbo

Flash-déjame que te explique por favor

Twilight accedió a ello por lo tanto se retiraron a un parque de canterlot

Devuelta a la base el escuadrón ángel volvió pero no encontraron a Luis.

Saul- reporte ahora

Alex-sin novedad

Saul- si encuentran unos seres no ataquen en caso de ser necesario se implementaran medidas políticas

Alex-que porque se supone que colonizaremos…

Saul-calla de una buena vez mira envés de disparar deberías memorizar los protocolos del manual de instrucción que te dieron por que por lo que yo veo ni siquiera lo has abierto.

El escuadrón se retiró dejando a Alex solo pensando que lo culparían por crimen de guerra si se descubría lo que había echo

Maldición-por qué no se quedaron callados pudimos erradicarlos a todos n Asia falta esto no hacía falta.

Mientras en otro lugar-

¿?-que piensas socia

¿?-su mente su actitud es perfecta pero hay que observarlo más antes de interrumpir.

HOLA A TODOS DE NUEVO SI QUE ME TARDE PERO BUENO LAS TAREAS SON ALGO ESTREZANTES PER AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP NO.7 POR SIERTO LA PAREJITA QUE ME INVENTE DE SPITFIRE Y FLASH LO PUSE POR QUE SI, NO POR QUE LA APOYE, SI NO POR QUE SE ME VINO A LA MENTE ESCRIBIENDO EL CAP ANTERIOR POR AHORA SE HACERCAN PEQUEÑOS MOMENTOS DE PAZ SEGÚN COMO BA EN MI AVANZE DEL OTRO CAPITULO PERO YA ESO ES TODO POR AHORA AUN LO CONTINUARE COMO DIJE Y SI NO ESTO LO QUIERO SACAR DE MINIMO 13 O 23 CAPITULOS BYE NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :)

PD. Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía o errores que noten por allí


	8. un dia en canterlot

A las afueras de canterlot se encontraba una patrulla de guardias vigilando la entrada por donde siempre pasa el tren proveniente de ponyville.

-¿crees que ellos conseguirán llegar hasta canterlot?

-por qué lo dudas si acabaron con todos los guardias que fueron a ponyville como no llegaran a canterlot, esto es una batalla perdida contra ellos sabes, nosotros no nos comparamos a ellos en nada.

-no seas tan pesimista, espera un momento que es eso.

-deben ser de ellos prepárate

Pronto a lo lejos divisaron al capitán shining armor acercarse poco a poco.

-deprisa es el capitán shining armor avisa a las princesas se alegraran de esto.

Cuatros guardias galoparon en su dirección mientras que el quinto guardia se dirigía a canterlot a notificar a las princesas.

-capitán shining armor es un gusto ver que está usted bien…

Pronto su alegría cambio a comisión y preocupación aun lado de él se observaba a uno de esos seres los unicornios rápidamente reaccionaron disparando con sus cuernos en dirección al humano mientras el por su lado sacaba una desert Eagle apuntando hacia ellos sin disparar solo apuntando antes de que los rayos lo tocaran un escudo apareció frente a el provenía del cuerno de shining armor.

-¡Capitán! ¿Qué está haciendo?

-aléjese de esa cosa rápido.

Shining armor-caballeros aún están bajo mi mando así que todos cálmense.

-pero señor.

Shining-silencio ahora cálmense el viene con migo.

Todos los guardias se quedaron sorprendidos muchos aun pensaban que ellos lo habían dominado y lo estaban utilizando para sus fines desconocidos, después de ese pequeño encuentro Luis guardo su arma y siguió a shining armor a interior de canterlot. Al su paso notaban que por la calles de canterlot había muy pocos ponys.

Luis-shining armor dime esto es un gran lugar porque no hay muchos eso me confunde-

Shining armor-se dio la orden de evacuar a otro lugar por ustedes pero muchos se negaron a abandonar sus hogares.

Luis- ya veo por eso los pocos que andan por allí nos miran raro.

Shining- más porque se corrió el rumor de que ustedes son monstros sin piedad por cierto es necesario que lleves armas y explícame ese traje.

Luis- pues esto que llevo es ropa simple de sibil pantalón negro camisa negra y pues obvio mi arma favorita solo por seguridad.

En ese momento un pony de melena azul con traje se acercó corriendo en dirección a shining armor.

Fancy pants-Shining armor colega que gusto de que estés bien lo chicos te extrañamos no es lo mismo sin ti sabes además…..

Fleur de Liz-¡FANCY ALEJATE MIRA!

Pronto se quedó congelado ante la imagen que tenía enfrente era una cosa que nunca en su vida había visto simplemente no lo comprendía.

Fancy-que esta pasado por qué….

Shining armor- tranquilo miran no son malos solo quieren dialogar entablar conversación con nosotros eso es todo.

Los dos se alejaron estaban a pocos metros de la entrada principal que se encontraba repleta de guardias así que shining tuvo que evitar que se mataran unos a otros.

Mientras en el interior del castillo el guardia daba las buenas noticias a la princesa celestia y luna pero dado a lo que habían platicad su felicidad tenía un límite querían impedir que se supiera lo que pasaba entre ellas.

Celestia-luna avisa a Cadence que él está vivo se alegrara por completo.

Luna-de acuerdo hermana

Celestia-pero estabas hermana as lo que te digo de acuerdo.-mencionaba con un tono de disgusto

Luna se dirigió hacia la habitación de Cadence mientras que celestia se preparaba para recibirlo en el salón del trono.

Luna-Cadence soy yo luna abre por favor.

Cadence-luna por favor déjame a solas un momento.

Luna. Shining armor está vivo él está vivo rápido.

Cadence salió a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del palacio luna solo observo su cara de felicidad deseando que también ella pudiera seguir siendo feliz con el ser que conoció, pero era inútil. En la entrada Cadence se dirigía a la multitud de guardias que lo rodeaban sin que shining armor se diera cuenta lo abrazo y lo beso con una felicidad increíble pero durante el abrazo noto a uno de ellos. Al instante shining la calmo explicándole todo lo que había pasado y por qué él estaba allí. Cadence sabía que ellos no traerían nada bueno con su presencia eh insistía en capturarlo y encerrarlo. Cuando se calmó todo Cadence y shining armor se dirigían rumbo a la entrada del palacio para hablar con celestia y luna.

Luis-oye tienes alguna idea de cómo reaccionaran ellas si como reacciono tu esposa pues espero que ellas sean un poco menos ya sabes. Por cierto no me eh presentado mi nombre es Luis enrique un gusto.

Cadence- un gusto igualmente pero este- decía mientras observaba el arma que el portaba

Luis-por favor no te preocupes mira esta solo es para defensa personal no pienso hacer nada solo eh venido a conversar.-mencionaba amablemente.

Las puertas se abrieron allí se encontraba celestia mirando alegremente a shining armor que entraba con Cadence.

Celestia- capitán shining armor es un gusto saber que sigue con nosotros en este momento

Shining-princesa es necesario que usted vea esto

Celestia- dime shining armor que pasa.

Pronto Luis entro a la sala principal mientras celestia cambiaba por completo su cara.

Luis- así que usted es la famosa celestia.

Celestia-¡CAPITAN QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!

Pronto celestia se puso a la defensiva para enfrentar al humando.

Shining-princesa por favor el solo quiere hablar.

Luis-y por favor no me vuelva a gritar-mencionaba mientras se sobaba los oídos.

Celestia accedió de muy mala gana a entablar conversación con el humano.

Celestia-las conversaciones serán mañana cuando mi hermana y twilight estén presentes por ahora desígnale una habitación y por favor tenlo vigilado. El humano saco un pequeño aparato y lo posiciono en su oreja.

Luis-si, por el momento sigo vivo todos tranquilos, accedieron hablar puede que esto termine pronto me quedare un tiempo aquí quizás unos días los tendré al tanto de todo lo que pase.

Celestia-¿qué es eso?

Es solo un celular para poder comunicarme con los demás a grandes distancias eso es todo.

Shining lo escolto a una habitación donde se quedaría por el momento hasta mañana el día de las negociaciones.

Shining-debo irme por ahora necesito estar al día salir no salgas del castillo quieres por favor podría ser un desastre.

Luis- tranquilo por ahora me quedare aquí necesito dormir un poco.

Lo que hiso de inmediato shining armor se dirigió a su puesto en el ejército a notificar el pequeño momento de paz que abría con ellos.

Más tarde ese día por eso de las 12 del medio día afuera de su habitación

-adelante hazlo tú.

-chicas por que yo.

-esta es tu habitación designada adelante

-pe…pero.

Una pony terrestre entro a la habitación con una charola que contenía pastel y una jarra de sidra para el actual invitado ella solo quería dejar eso y largarse cuanto antes pero pronto piso con mucha fuerza lo que eso que los reflejos de Luis lo despertaran cuanto antes apuntando con su arma a la pony que se hallaba aterrada lo cual hizo que soltara la bandeja-

-por favor no me haga daño se lo ruego.-derramaba unas pocas lagrimas

Luis-tranquila no pienso hacerte nada-mientras sostenía la bandeja con todo lo que traía antes de que callera

Ella se quedó asombrada mirando como lo había hecho mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

Luis- bien dime cuál es tu nombre.

-arden hope.

Luis- Lindo nombre.

Arden hope.-gra…..gracias.

Se nota que eres muy valiente al contrario de tus amigas que se encuentran por allá –mientras señalaba la ventana por la que se asomaban al mismo tiempo que se escondían.

Arden hope.- usted no es como lo describieron

Luis-claro que no pero ahora estamos de buenas-decía bromeando

Arden hope le avía tomado gran confianza se retiró sin mas Luis observo la bandeja de comida era delicioso lo comió sin más. Pronto se volvió a dormir.

*sueño*

Luis -y dime Lucy de dónde eres por tu apariencia y ese tono de cabello encantador diría sin dudar que no eres de por aquí.

Luna-¡eh!….esto no yo soy extranjera.

Luis-ya veo sabes tu pelo me recuerda mucho a la bella noche –mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Luna-basta ya me sonrojas-mencionaba mientras se apartaba un poco de él.

Luis-ven esta noche te invito unos tragos o prefieres algo que no tenga alcohol.

Luna-de acuerdo con eso es más que suficiente-le susurraba al oído.

Los dos volvieron a entras luna con su belleza acaparaba la atención de todos pero la presencia de Luis mantenía a todos a raya, mientras el pasaba por la banca donde sus amigos estaban ebrios a mas no poder.

Luis- 2 blue lagoon por favor.

Ambos alzaron la copas y brindaron estuvieron tomando bebida tras bebida de copas, continuaron hasta estar completamente ebrios Luis se mantuvo más tiempo consiente a unas copas de diferencia de luna.

Luna-sa…..sabes recién recién te conozco pero ya me caes demasiado bien.-mencionaba apenas podía abrir los ojos pero con una cara de completa felicidad.

Luis-aja solo dices eso porque te gane en cuanto a copas.

Luna-tengo una pequeña duda.

Luis –adelante dime.

Luna-habrá alguna habitación por aquí o tendremos que ir a otro lado

Luis-bueno mi coche está afuera tu sígueme.

Dejo el dinero al cantinero por todo lo que habían consumido al salir del bar el llamo para que recogieran a sus amigos que estaban a tope de alcohol. Se a acercaron a un camaro que se hallaba en el estacionamiento no sin antes una pequeña prueba de que podía manejar, ya finalizando esa prueba se dirigió a un hotel no cualquiera, un hotel 5 estrellas pago por una habitación siguiente la pareja entro.

Luna-lo que queda de la noche nos divertiremos demasiado-susurraba lentamente al oído toda perdida.

Luis-tomate tu tiempo y has lo que quieras preciosa.

*fin del sueño *

Luis despertó de golpe mirando su reloj eran las 4 PM.

Luis-siempre se corta en la mejores partes pero al menos ya sé que sucedió esa noche ¿eso creo?-mencionaba en su mente mientras de tallaba los ojos.

Luis salió de su habitación para ver un hermoso castillo blanco a su alrededor la tarde mientras el sol bajaba lentamente lo hacía ver más encantador pronto saco su celular.

Luis-saul te gustaría ver esta vista sabes.

Saul-si yo no me alegraría tanto.

Luis-¿por qué? a que te refieres.

Saul-bueno estaba inspeccionando el equipo que se llevaron el escuadrón ángel y pues se gastaron más del 70 % de su munición y llegaron con un hombie algo maltratado de más.

Luis-no pensaras que.

Saul-son ellos la verdad no lo sé, seguiré inspeccionando, corto.

Luis-maldición donde ellos hallan hecho una estupidez el jodido no saldrá vivo de esta ocasión, bueno me dijo que no saliera pero por lo visto la mayoría de ellos ya me vio así que no debe haber problema en que me pase por este lugar.

Luis bajo las escaleras del palacio viendo a su alrededor notando como ponys lo miraban algunos temerosos otros con intriga y misterio el lugar era hermoso incluso le costaba admitirlo, pronto se acercó a un lugar lleno de guardias con un poco de curiosidad al acercarse ellos notaron su presencia lo que ellos miraban era uno de sus compañeros que se retorcía de dolor la enfermera no sabe qué hacer ni que tenía pero sangraba mucho.

Luis-HEY AUN LADO DEJEN AYUDARLO –grito apartado a varios.

-atrás tu eres uno de ellos ustedes le hicieron esto-un guardia se interponía parecía ser su amigo.

Luis-ya lo sé genio pero el morirá mira la enfermera no sabe qué hacer y dudo que tu sepas lo acepto pero la hacer es sé cómo curarlo.

El guardia a mas buenas que de malas accedió a quitarse de su camino para dejarlo pasar, Luis se arrodillo frente al ya caído guardia pronto saco un cuchillo en dirección a él i lo clavo en donde él estaba sangrando, todos miraban con la boca abierta mientras el movía el cuchillo de un lado a otro fue allí que saco la bala del abdomen del guardia mostrándola a todos rápidamente cogió el alcohol de la enfermera esterilizando.

Luis-si no sacaban esa bala el moriría ya pueden seguir curando normalmente

Se apartó lentamente luego llego a lo que parecía un restaurante donde se sentó esperando a que lo atendieran pero solo un camarero temeroso se acercó.

-este aquí esta nuestro menú que le puedo ofrecer.

Luis-hum dame una sidra de manzana y un pastel de fresa.

Fancy pants-que sean 2

-sí, sí señor.

-déjame adivinar Fancy pants.

Fancy pants-claro un gusto-mientras tomaba asiento

Luis-a ver por qué no actúas como los demás.

Fancy pants- Sencillo se nota en ti que no nos harás nada.

Luis-dudo que tú amiga piense lo mismo-mientras señalaba a Fleur de Liz.

Fancy-bueno ella aun no lo toma como debe ser sabes pero bueno ya que se nota que estarás aquí por un tiempo quisiera invitarte a jugar cartas con nosotros.

Luis-¿nosotros?

Fancy-si varios de nosotros incluyendo shining armor los demás no se hallan aquí así que yo con gusto paso a avisarle a shining armor que valla por ti.

Luis- me parece bien pero ya es un poco tarde debo ir a una audiencia con la princesa celestia, em shining armor me dio un dinero no se cuanto sea entre los 2 ya que no estoy acostumbrado y no puedo usar mi dinero.

Fancy-no te apures amigo yo invito esta vez.

Luis se retiró eran las 8:00 PM.

Shining armor estaba marchando frente al palacio esperándolo.

Shining-donde has estado, sabes ya estaba esperando ver explosiones o asesinatos por ti.

Luis-Cálmate solo fui a comer algo por allí sabes tenía un poco de hambre.

Shining- bueno andando las princesas nos esperan y yo digo las 3.

En el interior del palacio.

Celestia-luna es nuestro deber si estos seres quieren llegar a un acuerdo con nosotros como gobernantes de equestria debemos hacerlo.

Luna-no quiero participar en esto celestia mira lo que le hicieron a los nuestros.

Celestia-vamos luna.

Luna-de acuerdo hermana-solo espero que no sea el, el enviado*pensando*.

Las tres princesas se hallaban ya en el salón del trono shining armor entro y tomo su lugar alado de Cadence, celestia y luna esperaban a que el humano entrase luna con más nervios que celestia cuando Luis entro celestia solo lo observaba luna se quedó en shock la única ventaja que tenía es que no la conocía, luna se sentía totalmente incomoda en ese momento.

Celestia-toma asiento por favor, ahora dinos porque estás aquí y cal fue la razón del secuestro de nuestro capitán.

Luis-bueno princesas no somos animales cualquiera que solo matan sin razón nosotros estamos aquí para razonar y hacerles una pequeña oferta.

Luna-¿o….oferta? ¿De qué se trata?

Luis-relaciones diplomáticas explicare todo lo que me pregunten y de igual manera ustedes lo aran de acuerdo.

Las charlas diplomáticas continuaron en el interior mientras tanto en la base por un pasillo abandonado.

Alex-maldición maldición y ahora que voy a hacer.

¿?-hola amigo tienes un minuto.

Alex apunto su arma rápidamente hacia una esquina completamente oscura.

Alex-quien eres tú antes de que te clave un proyectil de plomo en la cabeza.

¿?-oye galán tranquilízate quieres solo venimos a ofrecerte una oferta para el pequeño desastre que hiciste.

Alex-que es lo que quieren.

¿? ¿?- solo síguenos-mientras se abría un portal.

¿?-o prefieres ser jugado por crimen de guerra.

Alex- no tengo nada que perder rápidamente entro al portal.

Alex-ustedes son increíblemente extraños.

-seguro que por aquí estaba el jefe.

-Lo escuche ase un momento donde esta

A las afueras de canterlot un tren arribaba.

Braeburn-al fin necesito ayuda de las princesas –se alejó galopando lo más rápido posible.

Little Strongheart-rápido debo encontrar a…. a las chicas.

HOLA A TODOS: D bueno esta vez sí me tarde porque mi computadora estaba en reparación y por cosas de la escuela espero que les allá gustado este capítulo estaré escribiendo el próximo y lo tendré lo antes posible gracias por sus reviews aún me esfuerzo por los signos de puntuación y los errores.

Eso sería todo nos leemos para la próxima: 3


	9. tratado y viejos conocidos

En canterlot se llevaba una reunión entre las princesas de equestria y el represéntate actual de los humanos.

Luis- En primera me presento Luis enrique capitán de navío de esta pequeña fuerza aquí en su planeta, bueno es sencillo lo que queremos princesa por ahora tiene usted dos simples opciones 1 que equestria se una a nosotros no como una colonia si no como un aliado dado si quiere dejar vivir humanos en este lugar usted sabría esa elección, o 2 arriesgarse a una extinción masiva por parte de su especie ante nuestra gigantesca armada.

Celestia-¿esta es una clase de amenaza? No tolera….

Luis-no se confunda princesa yo debo dar un reporte de la situación mañana a mis superiores pero lo que les diga será la elección que tome usted, por su bien y por el de todos en este planeta le recomiendo que tome la 1.

Cadence-¿Qué pasa si elegimos la segunda?

Luis-buena pregunta princesa un poco estúpida díganme creen poder resistir o siquiera ganar a nuestras fuerzas según lo que recuerdo solo nos causaron unas decenas de bajas por su lado les causamos cientos.

Luna-n….nuestros caballeros no se rendirán y por supuesto triunfaremos sobre ustedes.

Luis-noto un tono de incomodidad princesa luna, supongamos que ese milagro ocurre y nos vencen ¿creen que va a ganar la guerra?

Celestia-ese sería el resultado ¿no?

Luis-de nuevo mal interpreta mal las cosas princesa porque contra lo que ustedes pelean no es más que un pequeño grupo de ¡RECONOSIMIENTO! Nosotros no somos bestias que solo buscan apoderarse de todo recurso, tenemos principios ustedes no son diferentes a nosotros en la forma de vivir saben eso les da una ventaja respecto a otros planetas que hemos colonizado la opción de integrarse de ser así ustedes serian la primera especie a la que se aplica este protocolo véanlo de este modo sus ejércitos se actualizarán para estar al margen de los estándares multinacionales tendrán tecnología más avanzada y por supuesto su propia flota.

Celestia había escuchado la palabra expedición, solo eso basto para saber que sería una batalla perdida un silencio reinaba en el salón.

Shining- expedición es imposible arrasaron medio ejercito con solo un grupo de expedición cuantos son ustedes.

Luis-el numero pasa de los miles millones somos tantos que ahora tenemos más de 1 planeta que habitamos por eso nos topamos aquí pero dado que encontramos inteligencia no lo podemos colonizar a menos que se nieguen y continúen con esta guerra perdida que por cierto ustedes iniciaron.

Celestia-¿NOSOTROS? Estas equivocado nosotros no iniciamos esta masacre.

Luis- ¿no? Díganme quien fue el que recibió con fuego al otro si claro ustedes mandaron a sus criaturas inmensas contra nosotros luego claro cuando hacíamos un reconocimiento aéreo uno de sus Pegasos se acercó demasiado a uno de nuestros helicópteros retándolo eso es una clara ofensa por eso procedí como tal después intentaron acorralarme con sus dirigibles así que para escapar tuve que abrirme p…

Luna-¡BASTA DE ESTUPIDECES! Esas criaturas no estaban bajo nuestro control y jamás lo han estado rainbow dash se acercó solo para apreciar que eran ustedes aparte nosotros los conocemos del pasado por eso reunimos nuestras fuerzas para hacerles frente los verdaderos causantes de todo este conflicto que ha costado cientos de vidas son ¡USTEDES!

Celestia-¡luna cálmate!

Luna-NO NADA DE CALMATE, ESTOS BASTARDOS LLEGARON A EQUETRIA Y TRAGIERON LA MUERTE CON ELLOS AHORA TU SALES CON ESA ESTUPIDEZ DE QUE NOSOTROS COMENZAMOS ESTA CARNIZERIA SIN SENTIDO USTEDES HINICIARON ESTO CUANDO ATACARON AL PRIMERO DE NOSOTROS.

Todos en el salón estaban callados luna aun de pie al otro lado de la mesa jadeando por los gritos que había lanzado Luis solo se quedó callado tratando de comprender.

Luis-tenemos un estándar y por lo visto lo único que atacamos fue una cebra que no se parecía en nada a….

Celestia-exacto allí comenzó todo esa cebra era zecora allí comenzó la agresión hacia nosotros.

Luis-si esa cebra podía hablar porque no dijo nada.-el ya se sentía culpable.

Celestia- como reaccionarias tu siendo un civil ante una criatura que te apunta con un arma desconocida.

Luis-bueno yo….

Cadence-los que tuvieron la culpa lo siento mucho pero fueron ustedes.-mencionaba con los ojos cerrados en un tono comprensible.

Luis-de acuerdo es difícil pero lo admito dado lo que hablamos tienen razón. Por eso no quisiera que esto siguiera por eso elija princesa la primera opción.

Celestia-no podemos convivir con criaturas violentas como ustedes, simplemente no podemos.

Luis-no lo somos, sabe denos una oportunidad 1 mes le pido para que le mostremos que podemos convivir con ustedes.

Shining-princesa debería otorgarle la oportunidad nuestra armada no resistirá otra guerra con ellos y si dicen la verdad aunque nuestra armada este como nueva seriamos aniquilados por ellos-

Cadence-tiene razón princesa si nos enfrentamos a ellos dejaremos de existir.

Luna-¡QUE! QUE LES PASA A USTEDES 2 NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE ….QUE ELLOS LLEUEN AQUÍ MATANDO A TODO AQUEIL QUE SE META EN SU CAMINO O SIMPLEMENTE LES DE LA GANA Y AHORA QUIERAN PASAR UN MES ENTRE NOSOTROS SOLO PARA DEMOSTRARNOS QUE NO SON…

Celestia-¡BASTA LUNA!

Luna –NO MIRA INCLUSO POR MAS QUE SEA UNA CHARLA DIPLOMATICA CON ELLOS PORTAN ARMAS.

En ese momento luna desenfundo el arma de Luis dejándola en la mesa.

Luis-apreciaría enserio que no vuelva hacer eso-mientras recogía su arma.

Celestia-¡LUNA YA BASTA CALLATE POR FAVOR! Bien les otorgaremos 1 mes para que su gente viva con la nuestra de ser posible dicha convivencia que tu mencionas elegiremos la opción numero 1 pero si no se consigue nada simplemente nos arriesgaremos a luchar con ustedes.

Luis- De acuerdo preparare los papeles para la anexión de equestria a la ONU pero los firmaremos después del mes si se logra la convivencia no prometo que los míos no anduvieran por allí con un arma como la mía no pasara de calibres pequeños pero somos soldados a excepción de los científicos, los habitantes del pueblo que tomamos pueden volver con toda confianza quitaremos todo material militar o amenazante que puedan tener lo guardaremos en la base con toda confianza si quiere pasar a la base serán bienvenidas.

Luna-h…hermana no puedes e….-se notaba un tono de desesperación en la voz de luna.

Celestia-está decidido Hermana así será nuestros súbditos volverán a sus vidas normales o por lo menos eso intentaremos pero tu deberás dar una disculpa a zecora por lo que hicieron.

Luna-¡NO HERMANA! NO LO ACEPTO ESTE PACTO QUE HACES YO….YO SIMPMLEMENTE NO PUEDO NO-ahora se veían una lagrimar recorrer el rostro de luna.

Luis- oye ¿estás bien?

Luna-no tu…tu, no puedo verte a la cara.-decía luna mientras cerraba los ojos

Celestia –luna espera

Luna se marchó del salón a toda prisa todos observaron pero no se atrevieron a detenerla.

Luis y Cadence- ¿qué es lo que le pasa?- mencionaron al unísono.

Celestia-es algo complicado nuestra charla parece haber terminado aquí así que….

¿?-basta les digo que me suelten ahora mismo- se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Braeburn-princesa por favor díganle a sus guardias que me suel….

4 guardias ya hacían encima del,

Celestia les, ordeno que lo soltaran.

Braeburn-gracias princesa-lo que pasa es que hemos ¡POR CELESTIA ELLOS ESTAN AQUI!

Celestia-tranquilo que pasa

Braeburn- varios de ellos se dirigían al pueblo y….

Twilight-princesa celestia tiene que….tiene que escuchar esto.-decía mientras observaba al humano

Twilight alejo a la princesa celestia del lado el humano se notaba en shock y Little Strongheart lloraba ellos solo observaron la plática de la princesa con Braeburn, twilight y Little Strongheart.

Celestia-¿QUE USTEDES HICIERON QUE?

Pronto Luis se encontraba contra la pared y era ahorcado lentamente por la magia que emanaba celestia.

Luis-que….que pasa con ustedes-mencionaba mientras apuntaba con su arma hacia celestia.

Celestia-no finjas me acabo de enterar que toda appleloosa fue erradicada por ustedes junto con toda la mana de búfalos y después de esto aún piensan que puede haber paz entre nosotros.

Luis-yo….Yo no he ordenado ningún ataque ahora bájeme.

Cadence- celestia él dice la verdad suéltalo.

Las cosas se calmaron por momentos pero aún se sentía la tención Braeburn se había marchado antes de eso.

Braeburn- espera un segundo compañera quieres decirme que no hay nadie vivo en appleloosa.

Little Strongheart-nadie fui la única que sobrevivió quería ayudar pero era una muerte segura no hice más que esconderme.

Luis-un momento tú vives por un desierto verdad o algo parecido.

Celestia-¿Qué insinúas?

Luis rápidamente tomo su celular y marco a su amigo que se hallaba en la base.

Luis-saul responde rápido.

Saul-¿qué pasa? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Luis-nada de eso arresta ahora a todos los miembros del equipo ángel permiso de fuerza letal concedido.

Saul-de inmediato pero ¿por qué?

Luis-han cometido crimen de guerra no preguntes más.

En la base los altavoces sonaban varios soldados entraban a las habitaciones de los miembros del escuadrón ángel rápidamente fueron llevado a la sección de celdas todos menos Alex que no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Celestia-nos arias el favor de decir que está pasando con ustedes.

Luis-escuchen siempre eh tenido un problema con un grupo de mis hombres ahora pienso que la masacre fue por ellos no tengo que ver nada con lo sucedido.

Twilight-princesa podemos confiar en ellos.

Celestia-por el momento no nos queda de otra.

Luis- me marcho debo arreglar este problema y preparar un entierro porque ese imbécil no sale vivió de este planeta.

Cadence-necesitas un carruaje podemos….

Luis-no hace falta tengo el mío a las afueras de canterlot por ahora hagan lo que tengan que hacer yo me encargare por mi lado.-mientras mostraba unas llaves.

Luis caminaba por uno de los pasillos en dirección a la entrada tenía que salir de canterlot lo antes posible tenia cosas que hacer pero en ese mismo pasillo se encontraba la princesa luna, pronto se acercó a él.

Luna-tu no me conoces verdad- mencionaba haciendo a un lado la mirada.

Luis-tengo poco de haber llegado aquí según lo que se tu eres la princesa luna cogobernante de equestria y la encargada de levantar la luna si recuerdo bien.-mencionaba extrañado.

Luna-¿eso es todo?

Luis-¿esperaba otra cosa? No tengo tiempo para esto debo marcharme.

En ese momento sonó el celular de Luis que inmediatamente contesto.

Luis-¿bueno? Sophie, si escucha es parte del protocolo por ahora así que toma tus cosas, si yo estoy bien voy para allá tengo unas cosas de que ocuparme, claro allí te veo.

Luis solo se alejó luna tenía un gesto de celos y curiosidad.

Luis-bueno esto…. Fue un placer digamos nos vemos luego princesa.

Luna-espera yo….

Luis había salido del castillo a toda prisa llego a las afueras de canterlot pronto abordo el hombie y se dirigió hacia la base.

Luis-*pensando* que pregunta más extraña me hiso pero no tengo idea de por qué pensó que la conocería más de lo que me conto shining armor, aunque su voz me pareció conocida.

No paso mucho y Luis llego a la base.

Saul-oye que está pasando ahora si podrías explicarme

Luis-rápido a la sección de celdas te contare en el camino

Pronto por el comunicador Luis pido un dron de reconocimiento con las coordenadas de appleloosa.

Saul-estas mandando un dron al medio de la nada ¿porque?

Luis-ya lo veras.

Los 2 llegaron a la sección de celdas que se encontraba custodiada por varios guardias entraron y todos los miembros del equipo ángel estaban más que furioso.

-por qué nos tienes aquí

-sácanos ahora acaso hicimos algo.

-se te subió el poder a la cabeza verdad

Luis-¡CALLENSE TODOS! Tienen la más mínima idea de lo que han hecho bastardos.

Todos en la sección se miraros preocupados saul le paso una pantalla por la cual se miraba lo que estaba viendo el don.

Luis-parece que conocen este lugar ¿no?, pues bien en medio de las pláticas llegaron dos que afirman que nosotros destruimos y liquidamos cada forma de vida de allí, y por lo que se es la dirección a la que los mande a hacer reconocimiento, ¿no es así?

-ESAS FUERON ODENES DE ALEX NO TENIAMOS ALTERNATIVA

Luis-así y dime donde se encuentra el en este momento eh.

-no lo sabemos la última vez lo escuchamos en la sección 22

Luis-bien, por el momento se quedara aquí

-señor tiene que ver esto.

Luis-que cosa

Todo mundo llego al pasillo donde se había visto a Alex por última vez peo lo único que quedaba era una especie de marca en la pared.

Luis-¿pólvora?

-negativo señor ya hicimos varios análisis y no esta echo con nada que nosotros conozcamos.

Saul-que crees que sea esto.

Luis-no tengo la menor idea pero por ahora reúne a todos en la sala de conferencia el protocolo se llevara a cabo pero bajo ciertas pactos en un momento los alcanzare necesito buscar a alguien que sepa de esto y dar el informe a los superiores.

Mientras tanto en algún otro lado.

Alex-¿dónde estoy?-mencionaba mientras tocaba su cuerpo para saber si estaba entero.

Chrysalis- bueno bienvenido a mi reino.

Observaba alrededor un lugar increíblemente desolado y criaturas con huecos de ojos verdes cientos de ellas rápidamente les apuntaba con su arma pero sabía que sería una batalla pérdida.

Sombra-oye tranquilo por ahora estamos de tu lado.

Los 3 se dirigieron al castillo de que dejaba mucho que desear-

Alex-haber tu eres uno de ellos pero como una sombra y tú eres una especie de insecto.

Sombra-un poco más de respeto hacia la dama no crees-

Alex-disculpa no quería insultar a tu novia-mencionaba con sarcasmo.

Chrysalis-basta ya los 2 escucha te tenemos aquí porque te hemos observado durante el tiempo que has estado aquí,

Rápidamente en un movimiento humorístico se tapó su miembro con su mano.

Chrysalis-ejem e septo eso claro.

Sombra-al punto quieren, mira nosotros tenemos algo en común tu odias a tu capitán y nosotros a celestia para que no te confundas celestia es aquella con la que actualmente tu capitán está haciendo acuerdos para que sus o nuestros mundo se unan celestia es una idiota si eso ocurre nosotros queremos estar al poder no ella con tu tecnología y nuestra magia si el tratado se lleva acabo con nosotros 2 al mando no abra quien nos pare.

Alex-escucha por más que quites a celestia del mando si Luis se reúsa no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Chrysalis-exacto pero si el desaparece tu tomarías su lugar dado el grado que tienes-

Sombra-pero hay una cosa que debes hacer entiendes por lo visto vencer a tu capitán no será una cosa fácil por mencionar el rango pero vencer a las princesas es un problema aun peor nosotros 2 podemos con luna y celestia pero si Cadence entra al juego perderemos fácilmente y si discord decide intervenir se acaba antes de comenzar entiendes.

Alex-no hace falta más que debo hacer.-mencionaba totalmente convencido y con una mirada repleta de odio.

Chrysalis y sombra se miraron mutuamente a la vez que soltaba una carcajada maléfica.

Alex-eso no me da confianza saben.

Chrysalis y sombra-no nada no te preocupes ahora síguenos

Durante la plática que ellos 3 tenían esto sucedía en la base.

-haber si entendimos correctamente lo que quieres es que vivamos entre cientos de ponis para demostrar que no somos asesinos.

-eso es un poco complicado de por lo que acabamos de hacerles.

Luis-lo se me intentaron ahorcar por lo que los miembros del equipo ángel hicieron hace poco.

-entonces por que están aquí.

Luis-son soldados ellos siguen ordenes el culpable es Alex y tan pronto lo Allen no lo dejen escapar se le acusa por crimen de guerra y por esto como deserción, así que queda entendido lo que todos ustedes deben hacer no es así, entonces en marcha bola de vagos.

Sophie-que está pasando por que pasamos de estar en un momento en guerra a ahora convivir con ellos-

Luis-como supuse al dar el informe de la situación y los seres con los que nos topamos y su planeta los altos mandos me ordenar que hiciera todo lo posible por la anexión de equestria a la ONU si esto era necesario tendrían que hacerse, a la ONU no le importa que sean ponys lo que quieren son los recursos pero de manera diplomática y pacificada.

Sophie-de lo poco que te conozco ese no es tu estilo sabes.-mientras colocaba sus manos en su cara.

Luis-lo sé pero.

-señor uno o una de ellos está a fuera de la base y pregunta por usted.

Luis-as la pasar.

-¿señor?

Luis-ya me escuchaste.

Sophie-que está pasando.

Luis-el material que encontramos donde supuestamente estaba Alex no es terrestre así que les pedí su ayuda.

En ese momento una muy asustada twilight entro acompañada de un soldado a donde ellos se encontraban.

Luis-así que tú eres a la que enviaron eh.

Twilight-¿algún problema?

Sophie- Bueno debo preparar mis cosas nosotros debemos dar la cara más Veces ya que somos los más confiables.

Los dos continuaron al pasillo donde Alex fue visto.

Luis-Mira es aquí.

Twilight-aquí hay una sensación de magia pero poderosa pero de quien será.

Luis-tal vez esto ayude lo encontramos tiempo después.

Twilight-oh no tenemos problemas y muy grandes.

Luis-espera que pasa de que hablas.

Twilight-necesito hablar con la princesa sobre esto puede que no sea nada y solo lo encontraran o nos enfrentaremos con una de las amenaza más grandes después de ustedes.

Twilight después de eso salió a toda velocidad de la base con dirección a canterlot.

Luis-hoy ha sido un día extraño, y mañana será más difícil controlando que nada salga mal durante un mes.

Luna-hermana ya eh dado la noticia de que todos vuelvan a sus vidas normales junto con ellos.

Celestia-de acuerdo luna esperemos que este mes pase rápido y todo salga bien con ellos, luna te noto distraída alterada o simplemente inconforme con algo si es como te trate en la reunión yo.

Luna-no es eso hermana.

Celestia- ¿si no es eso? ¿Qué es?

Luna-recuerdas que yo te conté lo que hice esa noche en la tierra.

Celestia-¿Qué con eso? Ya no hay que récor….

Luna-celestia… ese humano era del que yo te conté.-respondía sin mirarla a los ojos.

Celestia-por qué no me dijiste eso antes luna, yo no comprendo porque te es tan difícil olvidar a ese humano solo tuvieron una relación amorosa vamos luna supéralo fue una noche.

Luna-hermana el problema es… que no solo fue una relación amorosa.

Celestia-….luna tú me dirás que tú perdiste tu-mencionaba celestia con un tono de sorpresa pero a la vez de ira.

Luna-hermana ya no soy un potrilla yo.

Celestia-tu nada luna como puede ser eso posible un humano y tu simplemente no lo comprendo son 2 especies distintas.

Luna-hermana después de lo de tirek le diste una oportunidad a discord y por lo visto el son com especies en 1 y tú te quejas de mí.

Celestia- es mentira luna de ser así porque él no te reconoció.

Luna-porque yo estaba en esta forma hermana-al mismo tiempo que luna se trasformaba.

Celestia observaba atónita la forma que había tomado luna pero igual ya nada en este mundo le sorprendía.

Celestia-hermana tu que sientes por ese humano.

Luna-demasiadas cosas para explicar hermana-aun en su forma humana mientras se sentaba en el balcón.

Celestia-Cadence me ah hablado mucho de estas cosas luna y no puedo detenerte por más extraño que parezca pero tendrás que hablar con él puede que lo tome como yo o un poco peor.

Luna abrazo a su hermana por lo que le había confesado y aceptado celestia se sentía rara al sentirse abrazada por luna de esa forma ahora le quedaban 2 cosas en la cabeza hablar con él y esperar la respuesta, pero entre las 2 solo esperaban que este mes culminara lo más rápido posible.

HOLA PUES AQUÍ TERMINA ESTE CAPITULO SI LES GUSTO PUES YA AQUÍ NO SE DAN LIKES DEJEN SUS REVIEWS YO LOS ESPERO :D

YA TENIA LISTO ESTE CAPITULO PERO NO PODIA SUBIRLO DEVIDO A QUE ESTABA OCUPADO CON COSAS PERSONALES PERO ESO SI EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTA YA EN PROSESO NO PIENSEN QUE LAS COSAS IRAN TRANQUILAS AUN ABRA OTRAS SORPRESAS QUE REQUERIRAN DE PELEAS BUENO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO


End file.
